You drive me crazy
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: [Complete] Hokuto leaves for a trip for a week. So that Subaru won't be feeling lonely without her, she leaves him with Seishirou by having him move into their apartment for a week! And Seishirou isn't going let this opportunity go to waste...
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is Clamp's.   
  
  
Hokuto's voice: I bet you've heard the usual love stories between a man and a woman. The ones where they meet, fall in love, and then they live happily ever after? Sounds like old, classical fairy tales, don't they?  
  
Well, this shy young man right here is going to ask you a question. *Hokuto looks at the blushing Subaru who is cutely pouting and has turned his head so you can only see his left profile* Okay, so _I'm_ going to ask you a question: Ever met someone that you didn't think you'd ever fall for?  
  
Well, he did. *points at Subaru* As he ran and fell face down on one of Japan's train stations, he met that 'someone' about one month ago. *laughs as Subaru pulls his trademark black hat cutely over his face*  
  
Only, there's a few problems...  
and of them is...  
  
  
...he's a guy too. *big sweatdrop from Subaru* *Hokuto giggles*  
  
  
But hey, this isn't a fairy tale. And this a'int EVER going to be your 'usual love story', now is it?  
  
*looks at Seishirou* Well, not with Sei-chan around. *laughs hysterically and madly* Ohohohohohoho!  
  
*Seishirou smirks*  
  
  
  
  
You drive me crazy  
by Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Day 1 - I don't need luck.  
  
  
Again, she had tricked me. I stood there in her room watching her as she finished packing.  
  
I shook my head mercilessly as my cheeks became red with warmth and crimson. "But Hokuto-chan!"  
  
"You will be fine~!" she said as she picked up her bags. She then dropped them again as she hit my shoulder and put her hands on her hips. Then, she sighed as she put one of her hands on her forehead. "Subaru. I need a break. It'll drive me nuts if I don't get out."  
  
"But you go out all the time." Subaru blinked with his pleading eyes.   
  
"I know, but this is different. I need to get away from Tokyo." She sighed as she put her hands on his shoulders. "And, I've been putting all this effort for you to say something to Seishirou and it's not getting anywhere. It's driving me nuts. I need to flee this madness for a week. And maybe you might get _somewhere_. 'sides, there's a sale and I need more clothes to sew."  
  
I nodded. I understood all the reasons she said and the ones she didn't. But it wasn't that. Not that at all. I still stood there blankly with blinking eyes. "You can't leave me with him."  
  
I searched around for an answer as my eyes looked from side to side. I don't know how to lie though...  
"How about...how about if he jumps me?"  
  
"Wonderful! I knew you'd see it my way eventually!" Hokuto-chan rubbed my head with a smile of delight upon her face. "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
A bead of sweat fell from my forehead.   
  
"Sei-chan will be here any minute."  
  
"Why does he have to live here with me?" I asked as she took up her bags again. "I'm sorry for whining, Hokuto-chan. But I don't see the point of him living here for the week that you're gone."  
  
With much sincerity, she glanced back at me. Putting her bags down again, she put her hand on my cheek. "You'd be lonely without me. We've never been away from each other for so long. Remember what happened last time?"  
  
I nodded and began to smile as we touched forehead to forehead. "Yeah, you drove grandmother's helper crazy that she quit the next day."  
  
"And I didn't even open my mouth."  
  
I gave her a Look as one of my eyebrows went up slightly. "Must have been a miracle."  
  
"Hey!" She then kissed my forehead and took up her bags again. "You know I love you, Subaru. I only tell you ten million times a day."  
  
"And I'll take over that for the next week starting now?" Seishirou's voice interjected as he closed the front door behind him. "Maybe I won't stop even then?"  
I stood there blushing as my eyes scrunched up in the hallway as Hokuto-chan laughed.   
  
Great, perfect. This is going just great.  
  
Rushing down the hallway, she grabbed Sei-chan's head so that she could kiss Sei-chan on the cheek. "Great timing! And Thanks!"  
  
"Oh!" She turned around as she ran back to me. "I forgot something. Here."  
  
Pushing it into my hands, she winked at me. Then, she smiled and kissed me on the cheek.   
  
"Bye!"  
  
The door slammed behind her and I still looked at the whoosh that had left the apartment.  
  
Seishirou and I looked at each other. He smiled at me with a mischievious grin.  
  
I don't like the looks of this already...  
  
  
"I think this arrangement is just fine," Seishirou said with that same grin on his face.  
  
Could he read my thoughts so well?!  
  
He came closer to me with his two bags to his sides. He then bent down a bit so that we could look at each other face to face. "So, where do I put my things?"  
  
I gulped. "O-over there."  
  
He instantly dropped his things and took my wrists as he pressed them gently on the wall behind me.  
  
"Umm...Seishirou-san?"  
  
He leaned closer to me. Close enough that our bangs touched. Then, our foreheads touched lightly.  
  
I protested lightly by trying to get away.  
  
"Subaru-kun?"  
  
He has really nice eyes...  
  
Doki doki doki...  
  
"H-h-hai?" I gulped again as I tried to back away into the darn wall. Of course, it was futile.  
  
Dokidokidokidokidoki...  
  
I could feel his breath on my face as my temperature rose higher and higher.  
  
"You're so fun to tease." He then closed his eyes and smiled his fabulous smile. "You're so cute, Subaru-kun."  
  
Seishirou then let go and laughed as he went down the hall with his bags.  
  
I rarely get upset, but...  
I'm going to kill you, Hokuto-chan!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Remind me to thank Hokuto-chan later!" Seishirou called from 'his' (thank god, temporary) room.   
  
Are you reading my mind?!  
  
  
I stood there traumatized against the wall huffing and puffing. I didn't know if I was white from shock and fear or blushing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Then, I opened the little 'present' my sister had given to me.  
  
My face went even more pale.  
  
"A charm for relationships, huh?" Seishirou said as he took the charm from my hands.  
"How nice. Your sister is so thoughtful."  
  
"I..I..." I stammered not knowing what to say. My mind was really messed up at that moment.  
  
But, Seishirou, being the devil that he was, tilted his head at me and once again grinned with obvious mischievious intentions in mind. "But we don't need charms, now do we, Subaru-kun?"   
  
He gave me a serious look as he looked me straight in the eye as he said,   
  
"I don't need luck."  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
---  
  
  
Author's note:   
The title will speak for itself. ^_________^ I'm sure there are many that would like to raise their hand or nod with me about feeling this way for Seishirou and Subaru. Or for an unrequited love? Hey, I'll raise my hand there too...*sighs*  
  
Okay, so Subaru is kind of-no, really-ot, but have fun with him. I plan to! *blinks, drools, wipes drool* I swear I didn't mean it in some sick way until I read what I just typed right now.  
  
WAI~! I didn't expect such great feedback about the waffy fics. *winces* THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's entirely Hiki-chan's fault though, so you can thank her. I remember her saying something about how I 'moved onto' X and then I thought, "That's right. I don't see many tb fics out there. They're mostly X Sei-chan and Subaru." And you can thank Adri too. She's been encouraging me since I started this fandom and I love her for it.   
And dammit, I was feeling down so I needed something nice and waffy to pick me up! And what better than my two adorable, twisted anime men from TB? *grins widely and grabs her chibis from her bedroom* 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is Clamp's.  
  
You drive me crazy.  
  
by Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
  
Day 1 ¾ – Sleepless.  
  
"I hope he doesn't do anything. I hope he doesn't do anything…" I repeated over and over to myself in my head all night.  
  
Even when he didn't do anything after we ate dinner, I was still paranoid that he'd grab me or something later on. So, I just went to bed early.  
  
Well, that didn't help at all. I just looked at the ceiling over my head while pulling the covers up to my neck.  
  
Creak.  
  
"Ah!" I gasped in my head. I put my hand on my pounding chest as I realized that it was just Seishirou going to the bathroom or to the kitchen.  
  
So, that was how my first night went together. My sleepless night.  
  
  
  
Day 2 – Smiling.  
  
I 'woke' up half dead. When I came out of the bathroom, Seishirou happily greeted me with a smile, "Good morning, Subaru-kun."  
  
"G-good morning." I looked at him. I blinked my eyes. Okay, so I almost twitched. I remained looking at him as I sighed in frustration.  
  
Then, I shook my head with determination. Putting my hands in fists, my gloves became more and more sweaty. I went up to him with a pout and tapped him on his shoulder. "Okay," I gulped. "I just want to clarify that this was all Hokuto-chan's doing. I didn't participate, as always, in this scheme."  
  
Still looking at him straight in the eye, I said, "I can perfectly take care of myself."  
  
He then took a hold of my back as he grabbed one of my gloved hands to dip me in the middle of the hallway. "Can you _really_ take care of yourself?"  
  
I tilted my head. "Hmph!"  
  
I pushed him away without thinking and I braced myself for the split-second fall backwards. Then, I opened my eyes to find Seishirou's amber eyes looking down at me. "Just admit it, Subaru-kun. You know you need me," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Then, we stood up straight and I walked into the kitchen to make coffee. "Do you want anything for breakfast?"  
  
Well, then again, it was 7am in the morning. I sighed. Only…7am…  
  
Inside of my mind, I wanted to cringe into a little ball. Someone call. Anyone call. Give me a job.  
  
I'll pay you. Please~! Just get me away from here…  
  
Oh, wait. Doesn't he have work? He'll be out of here in no time!  
  
"I'll take just miso please."  
  
"Okay." I nodded as I prepared it.  
  
Then, I imagined a little Hokuto-chan chibi shouting in my head, "What? Weren't you just missing him just last week? Didn't you want to see him? Now, after all the trouble I went through and you WANT HIM TO GO?! SUBARU!!!"  
  
She's still scolding me and she's not even here. * sigh *  
  
My head tilted to my right side as I poured the water into the pan.  
  
"Is something wrong, Subaru-kun? Need any help?" Seishirou said as he put his hands cutely on the sides of his face while leaning on the counter.  
  
"No. Nothing at all." I smiled nervously and said, "What can possibly be wrong?"  
  
Everything.  
  
Wrong? Wrong?! Of course there was something wrong! I'm going to kill my dear sister as soon as she gets back, that is! And I don't think she's even on the train yet.  
  
Plus, she's leaving me with this psychotic guy whom we hardly know.  
  
Yeah, sure. There's nothing 'wrong'.  
  
I turned around. He was still staring at me.  
  
"Why don't you read the paper?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine."  
  
Being more nervous than ever, I say, "I'm boring you know."  
  
"Not from this view," he answered without hesitation.  
  
I turned around and blushed immediately while turning off the stove.  
  
[Insert author's burst of laughter here. She nods in agreement with Sei- chan.]  
  
Seishirou smiled at me. I tried to change the subject. Ah!  
  
"What time do you have work today?"  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Yes, the clinic?" I poured the soup into bowls and sat on the stool next to him.  
  
"I took a day off." He smiled as he folded his hands over one another. "Just for you."  
  
I choked. "Took the * cough * day off?"  
  
Seishirou patted my back. "Are you okay?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
No, I'm not all right!  
  
He gave me a glass of water as he rubbed my back. "You're that happy, huh?" He cackled evilly at me.  
  
I twitched as he did so.  
  
"Okay, okay." Seishirou said as he drank his soup and put it into the sink. After I finished mine, he pushed me out of the kitchen.  
  
"We're going out."  
  
I looked at the phone and then at the door. "How-how about if someone tries to call me?"  
  
"You really aren't a good liar, Subaru-kun." Then, he frowned. "You mean you don't want to spend time with me? After all the trouble I went through too."  
  
I sighed. Maybe Hokuto-chan and _he_ are related. They're using the same lines.  
  
Or…Maybe if I close my eyes he'll go away? I then closed my eyes.  
  
Yeah, right. I'd have a better chance of having Hokuto-chan wearing plain clothes...  
  
I opened my eyes to face the reality. His expression was still the same. I looked as his right profile as he sighed.  
  
You know I can't resist that face…  
  
***  
  
"That was pretty underhanded, Seishirou-san!" I pouted as I stood in front of the zoo's entrance. "You had this all planned out, didn't you?!"  
  
"Hi-mi-tsu." He answered back as he still held my hand.  
  
"Can you please let go of my hand _now_?"  
  
"But you might get lost, Subaru-kun."  
  
Again, I pulled my hat over my red face as we walked through the crowds before us.  
  
Like a child, he held my hand tighter. "You're mine. I'm not sharing you with anyone."  
  
As he said that, I looked at his face and blinked. At that moment, my anger floated away.  
  
"Yes…this is the person who said he'd never leave me," I thought.  
  
For the first time that day, I smiled.  
  
I gripped his hand back.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
--  
  
Author's notes: Aww…isn't that cute?  
  
Oh god, this is really, really fun. I'm not good with comedy, but this has been flowing really well. But, isn't the whole chibi Hokuto-chan so appropriate? I could see her doing that! 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Tokyo Babylon.  
  
  
  
You drive me crazy  
  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
  
Day 2 ¼ continued: Ignore them.  
  
He glanced back at me with a surprised look. "If someone tries to grab you, scream okay?"  
  
I mumbled under my breath, "Not if you don't first."  
  
"But I have privileges," he answered snuggly with a radiant smile.  
  
I opened my eyes wide and shut up. Then, with the sides of my eyes, I looked at him again and laughed.  
  
He sighed in relief. "At last, you aren't all uptight. Relax. This is our day off, Subaru-kun."  
  
I nodded with a little uncertainty.  
  
As we walked around, all these people kept on whispering. "Are they a couple?" "Aren't they both men?" "No, I think the other one is a girl."  
  
I looked up at Seishirou with a worried expression on my face. But _I_ was certainly used to him.  
  
The world wasn't, though. Not to us.  
  
He kept on looking forward and ignored the comments around us. At that moment, his hand grabbed me a bit tighter as he shook it a little.  
  
"Don't worry, Subaru," his voice comforted me. He glanced down at me as he smiled. "Don't care about it."  
  
"But…" I stammered. I didn't care for their comments as much as before, but there was still that annoying needle that poked me.  
  
It wouldn't go away. You know what I mean?  
  
If only I could be as courageous as Hokuto. If she were here, she'd shout at them until their ears hurt.  
  
And then some. * sweatdrop *  
  
And that doesn't include that they were talking about me. I don't want to even remember the last time that happened. Let's just leave it at that. * big sweatdrop * It's too horrible to think about.  
  
He stopped walked and stood in front of me. "Remember when you kissed me when we ran around Tokyo?"  
  
My ears became hot as my face at that moment as I remembered. I still don't know how I did that.  
  
"In the subway back, it was starting not to bug you anymore."  
  
"It doesn't as much. It's just a little. That's all." I bowed my head a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."  
  
He held my shoulders and shook his head. "Then, don't worry about it. Please?"  
  
I nodded my head silently. Seishirou then got my hand firmly as we walked around again.  
  
He looked down at me and frowned with a sigh coming from his mouth. Then, he stopped. While pushing up his glasses, with a scolding tone and a pitch just enough for everyone around us to hear, he said, "Do you want me to shout in front of all these people that I love you so that they'll all shut up?"  
  
The comments ceased.  
  
I looked up at him in shock. He looked down at me, but with a bit of frustration, "How much do I need to prove myself to you, Subaru?"  
  
But then, he still took my hand and walked on.  
  
  
  
Day 2 ¾: I can't tell you.  
  
We had walked around every corner of this zoo. Twice, even. And all the while, Seishirou held onto my hand without fail.  
  
My uneasiness soon left me when I looked at the penguins. They were so cute that I just ran up to the railing like a little kid. I was quiet but I was smiling and looking at them in awe.  
  
Seishirou just smiled at me and patted my hat.  
  
At the end of the day, we were dead tired, so we just sat on the couch as soon as we came back into the apartment. I commented as he sat next to me, "I didn't think the zoo was that big."  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yeah." I answered but sighed in relief. "It was fun though. Thank you."  
  
"You did say that you wanted to take biology as your major someday, didn't you? I just thought this would be a good field trip."  
  
I smiled and looked down at the floor while shaking my head. "You're unbelievable."  
  
"Why?" He looked at me.  
  
"You'd give me anything I want, wouldn't you?" I blurted out.  
  
"Yes, honestly."  
  
I looked at him. "Everything."  
  
Everything. How can I possibly describe everything?  
  
"I'm glad you're starting to see how I really am," he laughed.  
  
I laughed back. "How do I tolerate you and your ego?"  
  
"You'll just have to learn to love everything about me. It's only a matter of time."  
  
I shook my head as I laughed and crinkled my nose. I didn't know what to say because I was happy at the moment and I couldn't describe it.  
  
This was a good kind of tired.  
  
I then turned in his direction and looked around. I leaned forward to look him straight in the eye. "You mean I don't already love everything about you?"  
  
I poked his forehead. "Geez, and I thought you were smart, Mr. Sakurazuka."  
  
His mischievous smile came back as he said, "Keep on talking that way and I'll be the one to grab you. And I won't just push you against a wall."  
  
I blinked at him innocently and with a confused expression on my face. "Talk how?"  
  
"If this were Hokuto, she's probably want me to react this way." It was then that I winked at him while teasing, "You can't live with Hokuto- chan all these years and not learn _something_."  
  
His jaw dropped a bit. Yes, even Seishirou can sometimes be shocked by me.  
  
I blushed immediately in embarrassment and waved my hands in front of me. "Don't worry! I really haven't learned anything. I just know her too well."  
  
"You drive me crazy, Subaru Sumeragi," he said with an adorable grin as he shook his head and laughed.  
  
I closed my sleepy eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Too bad. You said you loved me and you'd never leave me."  
  
I smiled and mumbled with a yawn, "I'm sorry to say this, but you're stuck with me for life, Seishirou Sakurazuka."  
  
He sighed. His tone told me. He was still thinking of last week when I said, "What is wrong with you, Seishirou-san?! Aren't you going to call me strange? Aren't you going to leave me too like all the people I've met?! Everyone except Hokuto-chan?"  
  
Before I became unconscious and floated to the dream world, he pulled my head closer to his with his hand. I felt him kiss me on the forehead. "I don't think that's as bad as you think, Subaru."  
  
Then, he whispered, "But you might change your mind someday, Subaru."  
  
"Why?" I mumbled.  
  
"I can't tell you." He sighed again with a soothing voice saying, "Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep."  
  
I nodded and fell asleep instantly.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
--  
  
Author's note: Oh my my my… * is currently melting * Seishirou shouting that he loved Subaru…  
  
Yeah, it's a little bit more serious in this chapter. But I wanted at least to get a range of feelings and emotions. 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I am an obsessed fan over Tokyo Babylon. It is not mine, but Clamp's. Please don't sue me. I don't want to stop making fanfics.  
  
  
  
You drive me crazy  
  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
  
Day 3 – And what a morning it is!  
  
Ring, ring. Ring, ring.  
  
"Mm…" I mumbled sleepily. "Have to get the phone."  
  
"Mm…don't move," Seishirou lightly scolded as he stirred a little. His arm went over my waist.  
  
"Wah!" I let out a small shout and then covered my mouth with my gloved hands.  
  
I have to get the phone!  
  
I looked at the phone. "Ring, ring!" 'You have to pick me up', it was demanding.  
  
Then, I looked down at Seishirou. The _unmoving_ Seishirou.  
  
"Geez, I didn't know you could sleep through anything," I quietly scolded as I squirmed to be free.  
  
"Allllmost got-"I said as my fingertips were going to touch the receiver.  
  
GRAB.  
  
The phone died. I hung my head in defeat.  
  
I looked down at Seishirou who had been comfortably sleeping on the couch with me.  
  
Then, I looked around helplessly. I lifted my arms and tried to pull away. "Nff. Rrr…"  
  
It didn't make a dent.  
  
"That's it. I _knew_ I should have listened to her." I glanced at myself as I huffed and puffed. "I promise to eat more, Hokuto-chan."  
  
Hokuto-chan…Grandmother…  
  
I frowned in nervousness and a sweatdrop fell from the side of my head. I am _so_ in trouble if that was one of them.  
  
I've got to think of a plan. I put my hand on my chin. My face lit up.  
  
I'll lie. Yeah…right. Okay, throw that alternative out the door.  
  
I frowned even more. I sighed. I've got to think of that later.  
  
Again, I looked at the sleeping Seishirou leaning on me. How do I wake him up now? I didn't want to. But it was then that I realized that he had work today.  
  
I nudge him. "Seishirou-san?"  
  
"Zzz…"  
  
I shook him. "Seishirou-san?"  
  
"Zzz…"  
  
I tried to move him. "Seishirou-san?"  
  
"Zzz…"  
  
Ack! This is getting nowhere!  
  
I made a sign of the cross. "Oh Kami-sama. Forgive me."  
  
I closed my eyes and then I took a deep breath. If that won't work…then this will.  
  
Think the way Hokuto-chan does…think the way Hokuto-chan does…oh my…  
  
Scratch that. _Don't_ think too much the way Hokuto-chan does.  
  
"I might get into more trouble that way," I say to myself. * sigh *  
  
It was then that I laid my hands on Seishirou's shoulders again and leaned my face close to his. Turning redder than I ever had before, I blew into his ear.  
  
"Mm…"  
  
Then, I whispered with a low, seductive tone, "Seishirou…it's time to wake up."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Please let me go at least."  
  
He then blinked his eyes and a smile appeared on his face. "What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Please, stop joking around."  
  
"I'll be _really_ awake if you whisper into my ear again."  
  
My ears turned red.  
  
"I missed the phone because you grabbed my waist and you wouldn't let go of me," I scolded with a pout.  
  
Then, I tried reverse psychology. "If you don't get up now, you'll be late for work."  
  
He leaned closer to me as he let go of my waist and ran his fingers down my arms to pin my hands into the cushions. "I _want_ to be late."  
  
"But that's n-not good." I gulped as I bent my head back into the cushion behind me.  
  
"It will all depend on you if I'm late. Give me a good reason to, Subaru."  
  
"How's that work? I'm trying to tell you to go to work." A question mark appeared on top of my head as well as on my face.  
  
He leaned closer to me as he whispered into my ear. "I have business to take care of here. I'm pretty sure I can think of an excuse to be late."  
  
Seishirou shook his head. "Don't you trust me?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"You're really cute, Subaru-kun."  
  
It was then that I couldn't lean any further back as he came closer to face to kiss me-  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
"The phone!" I shouted.  
  
"We're out," he said as he still focused his eyes on me.  
  
I gulped again. I wouldn't get out of this situation, now will I?  
  
Okay. Last option.  
  
Ring, ring, ring…  
  
You just won't stop until I do something, will you?  
  
I then pulled on his shirt collar and pressed my lips to his. Kissing him passionately, I then pushed him away from me to dive for the phone.  
  
He turned around to me with the most amazed face as I looked back at him with a red tomato face while shakily holding the phone. "Yes, Grandmother. I'm sorry. I was sleeping…"  
  
Seishirou still stood there amazed as he flashed me one of his great smiles with his eyes half-closed still in shock.  
  
I nodded to the phone.  
  
"Subaru-san? Subaru-san? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no. I'm just sleepy. I'm sorry, I meant that it was all right with me. I'll take that 'shigoto'."  
  
He left the room and came back a few minutes later.  
  
Grandmother was still talking to me as Seishirou came closer to me.  
  
"Yes, Grandmother," I assured her again.  
  
While on the phone, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.  
  
"Mm…" I said with an alarmed expression on my face. "Mm-hmm, yes, Grandmother!" I enthusiastically agree.  
  
Seishirou then kissed the back of my head as he laughed to himself. Letting go, he waved by to me to go to work.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Subaru-san."  
  
"Yes, Grandmother." Click.  
  
My heart was beating fast as some part of my bangs wouldn't go down. Grabbing my heart, I huffed and puffed. As soon as I put down the phone down, I slipped down to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
I became a chibi and let out a deep sigh of relief.  
  
Well, for now.  
  
The way he looked at me and kissing him more than I should…Oh no…now I'm really scared.  
  
I feel my face become boiling hot.  
  
"…"  
  
Another sweatdrop falls from the side of my head that morning.  
  
To be continued.  
  
--  
  
Author's note: Isshi-chan! Remember what I told you in the Gravitation ML?! I can't…CAN'T resist cuteness?! This chapter's for you!  
  
AHHHH!!! I'm so awful! I can't believe I put Subaru through that! I just couldn't resist while I was on a roll and then there was sexy Seishirou on my mind. But isn't an aggressive Subaru just as adorable?!?!  
  
Well, here's the next part. * phew * Doing two fics a day is hard work. ^^;;; 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is Clamp's. I just obsess over Sei, Subaru, and Hokuto too much.  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Day 3 ¼: I wonder why you try so hard for me?  
  
  
I then got up and looked around with little relief. I decided to clean the apartment since I didn't feel like going out. The past two days had been kind of hectic and I was glad to have complete silence.  
Ah, no noise. No teasing. I smiled widely.  
  
Sweep, sweep. Wash, wash. Clean, clean…  
I looked at the watch. 11:30 am. I sighed. "Only?"  
I wish my shigoto was today…  
  
Since Hokuto-chan and I were very good at keeping things clean, I didn't have trouble cleaning. But I had such a habit of being neat. It drove me nuts if there was some kind of trash on the floor.   
Then, I went into Hokuto-chan's room.  
  
I blinked my eyes.  
I had forgotten how she left it: A tornado full of clothes scattered in something resembling a room.  
  
I stared at all the outfits left on the floor, on the closet, on the bed. I was so familiar with the pattern used, why it was used, and when she wore the outfit that I shook my head and laughed. I had the matching outfit in my own closet.  
It was so Hokuto-chan. She gets so excited that she packs and forgets to clean up. It was a daily chore for her to pick an outfit. And it was the daily protest of wearing something toned-down for myself.  
I put each article of clothing on a hanger and continued to put them in her closet or made a stack on her bed.   
Then, I picked up a red outfit with a matching baret. It was school girl outfit, but the sailor collar was a series of black strips attached with safety pins. Then, she wore black high thighs. I liked this one the best because this was the only one I had designed, with modifications done of course. For myself, she had made a red vinyl, sleeveless turtleneck with black school shorts. I wore my usual black hat with the red strip, but Hokuto-chan made temporary red cross attachments for each of my gloves.  
Grandmother never understood Hokuto-chan's fashion sense, but then again, I never could relate to her. I tried very much too, but there was a part that I could never touch and I felt that everything was just a professional relationship.  
  
I looked at the clock again. It had barely turned two.  
  
I missed them.  
  
And so, even though I know I shouldn't have, I went into Seishirou's room. I then started to just straighten out his bed and placed his shirt and sweats properly on the bed.   
Then, I turned around and stopped at the threshold. Turning around, I looked at his room before me.  
A set of papers neatly stacked on the desk with a pen over it. A jacket over the desk chair. A very clean room indeed.  
Then, I noticed a picture frame that he had next to him. "I didn't think you were the type…"  
I walked over and looked at the photo. It was a recent photo of Hokuto, Seishirou, and myself. Hokuto-chan faced the camera as she was holding my shoulders and had semi-jumped on my back. She laughed with her eyes not showing. I pulled on my hat and was blushing as I watched Seishirou put his arm around my waist and smiled with a side-glance at me.  
  
Tokyo Tower…  
  
"You framed this?" saying it aloud knowing that there was no one to answer me.  
I started to smile. Then, I started to cry.   
"Stupid, Seishirou," I mumbled.  
  
I remember on that day…  
"What do you feel like doing today, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou had said as he poured coffee for Hokuto-chan and me in his clinic.  
I sat there and laughed while saying, "I want to go to Tokyo Tower."  
  
At the time, I had meant it. I was trying to make it seem like it was nothing though.  
  
"Why there?" Hokuto-chan asked.   
I bowed my head while avoiding eye contact. "It's too stupid."  
"Just say why, Subaru-kun," Seishirou had told me as he patted my back.  
I was even more embarrassed as he did this sign of affection.  
"Well, when I was little and we went there. I felt like I was top of the world. I…I felt like I could do anything. I never had that feeling before in my life."  
"Let's go." Seishirou had said. "Right now."  
I looked at him shocked.  
Hokuto-chan nodded and clasped her hands together. "That's so cute Subaru!   
Why didn't you tell me?"   
"I thought you'd laugh at me."  
She shook her head.  
Seishirou got up and wrote on a paper, "Emergency. Will be out the rest of the day."  
Turning to us, he said, "Let's go to Tokyo Tower."  
"But…but…" I protested.  
  
We spent the late afternoon there, but as it was approaching evening, I leaned on the ledge.  
"You probably think my explanation was dumb, huh?" I said to Seishirou as he stood next to me.  
Hokuto-chan had gone to the bathroom and so we were there alone.  
Seishirou shook his head. "What do you ever wish for, Subaru-kun?"   
"Boku?"  
My heart skipped a beat. Doki…doki…doki.  
"What? No one ever ask you that before?"  
I looked away. "No one."  
I folded my arms and placed my head on my crossed arms. "They tell you become an heir at age four. You don't have a choice for what you want. No one ever asks you. They just tell you, 'It's for the family.'"  
"But what do you want?"  
  
Doki…doki…doki…  
  
"I don't know. Maybe that things will-no." I shook my head. I started again, "People always change. But I hope that my heart won't change. For better or for worse, I wish that Hokuto-chan and you will never leave it even if it hurts."  
Seishirou nodded. "You know what I wish for?"  
I turned my head to look at him. "What?"  
"I want everything, Subaru."  
"I don't understand."  
He sighed knowing exactly what he meant but without the heart to tell me. He then rubbed my hair. "I wish you could stay the same."  
I laughed at this moment that Seishirou showed some kind of vulnerability. "Why would I change?"  
He didn't say anything as he suddenly put his warm arms around me. "You're mine. Mine alone, Subaru."  
I stood there frozen but I felt at peace even at the twinge of worry that pinched me.  
I then asked, "Why…why did you bring me here today? You always spoil me."  
  
"Because I want you to feel at the top of the world," he laughed. Then, he said softly, "I know I can never give you everything you want, but I can try, can't I?"  
  
Hugging me tighter, he added, "While I still can…"  
  
I then opened my eyes in shock as tears came to my eyes. I wiped them away as he let go.  
Hokuto-chan came back and we took the picture before we left the Tokyo Tower.  
  
  
I then wiped the tear that had fallen on the picture frame in my hands. "You…"  
  
I got up and smiled as I wiped my face with the back of my glove. As I passed the threshold once more, I turned around once again to look at this room where Seishirou stayed.  
  
I then asked the only question that would come to my lips at that moment,   
  
"I wonder why you try so hard for me?"  
  
  
  
  
--  
Author's note: yes, I came back to being serious because I wanted to cover a range of emotions. I love the diversity of this fic and I'm so happy that I was able to do so because I thought at first that I couldn't pull it off.   
  
But I have something very interesting because I really want to see Subaru in…hi-mi-tsu.  
  
You'll just have to see the next installment of this fic to find out. But, I'll give you a teaser:   
"Do you mind?" I said as I looked at him while blushing again as I tried to take off my shirt. Seishirou shook his head and smirked happily at me as he leaned on the doorway. "No, actually I don't."   
A bit annoyed but polite as ever, I looked at him with my shirt on my elbows. I then sighed and said, "Please, tell me what you want?"  
"What's in front of me," He answered seriously. 


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is Clamp's.  
  
You drive me crazy. By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Day 3 ½: Only for Seishirou.  
  
I then went into the kitchen and looked at the cupboards. "What should I make for dinner?" Like a little kid, I stuck my tongue out and bit on it as I glanced around. "What to make.what to make." "Okonomiyaki and tiramisu??" I stood up and pondered on this. "Subaru.you're not really going to go through all that effort."  
  
And so I finished my statement as I walked into the supermarket, "You're such a sucker, Subaru. Remember to hit yourself when you get home." "Only for Seishirou." I mumbled and sighed in defeat. I went through the aisles. An old woman next to me smiled as she said, "You really are making a feast there." "It's my friend's favorites. I thought I'd do something nice." She winked at me. "I'm sure they'll appreciate it." "Thank you." I nodded as I made my way nervously to the checkout stand.  
  
That's right. I am trying hard for him. As much as he teases me, I can always rely on him. I just wish he would rely on me too when there's something on his mind. Sometimes he can seem so far away from me.  
  
  
  
Day 3 ¾: Affection in some distorted manner.  
  
I came home and put a stereo on the counter to sing along with. The silence was getting to me and I needed noise.  
  
I _really_ missed Hokuto-chan. Even my self-proclaimed teaser, Seishirou.  
  
I bonked my head on the wall. "You've got it bad."  
  
After putting on my apron, I started to chop away and prepare my ingredients. But then, I got into it. Again. I have this bad habit of singing and getting lost in the music that I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm dancing on the kitchen floor. It drives Hokuto-chan nuts and she loves to giggle at me whenever I do it.  
  
As I bent my knees and danced while singing to the latest pop song on the radio, a voice interrupted, "I didn't know you could move your hips like that. Ah, the unknown incentives." Seishirou laughed to himself. I immediately blushed and stood straight up. "Sei-seishirou-san." He then laughed again as he took a hold of my waist and twisted his body in sync with mine while singing to the end of the song. I felt myself becoming hot by his touch. Then, he smiled and let go. "Well, I'm home?" "I can see that." "I wouldn't mind coming home to _that_ everyday." I stood my ground and continued to hold onto the frying pan. I couldn't think of something to say. He went to his room and came back in his sweats and plain t-shirt. "Thanks for cleaning my room." "Ah, don't mention it. You're very neat." He started to fix the counter as I finished cooking. "Why did you cry on the photo frame?" I looked at him. I tilted my head but I didn't say anything. What could I possibly say? "Aren't you going to answer me?" I then took off my apron. Then, I sat down next to him as I gave him a napkin. Unable to do anything natural anymore, I looked down at my lap. "You said you'd give me the world. You took me to Tokyo Tower because of that." I then turned my head to face him. "You always make me feel like I can do anything." "Because you can." "Not with my fate." As I got up, he caught my hand and held me tightly. With a cold and harsh tone that I never heard of, he answered, "Don't talk about fate. You don't know what you're talking about." He then let go and ate the food I had prepared. "It's not the greatest, but I tried my best." I sat back on the stool next to him. "I always watch Hokuto-chan. Sometimes I help her, but she spoils me way too much." Seishirou sat there silent next to me as he ate and ate. Then, he took a piece of the cake. Some of the icing got onto the side of his mouth. I shook my head and laughed as I took his napkin and wiped the icing away. At that moment, I unexpectedly felt him being kind of nervous as he looked away from me. He then said, "You are really too gentle, Subaru- kun." Right next to him, I sat there in silence. "Maybe you're right."  
  
After fixing up, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I was going to close the door, Seishirou stood in the doorway. To put it bluntly, I did close the door, but he opened it again and stood in the threshold with his arms crossed. "Do you mind?" I said as I looked at him while blushing again as I tried to take off my shirt. Seishirou shook his head and smirked happily at me as he leaned on the doorway. "No, actually I don't." A bit annoyed but polite as ever, I looked at him with my shirt on my elbows. I then sighed and said, "Please, tell me what you want?" "What's in front of me," He answered seriously. "You're ever so direct." I shook my head and laughed. "No seriously, I'm going to take a bath." He nodded. "I know." But there he stayed and looked at me in concentration. He wasn't joking and I knew it.  
  
Maybe I was frustrated and I didn't know what to do. Maybe I had lost my mind and really had fallen hard on my face for him to the point that I didn't know what was what anymore.  
  
I blushed as I looked at him staring back at me. "There is nothing fascinating about me." "I don't think so." He shook his head. "I said I wanted everything Subaru." My heart beat faster as I became more nervous. I nodded my head as I looked at him. "You want everything? I'll give you everything." Annoyed, I took off my shirt completely. Then, I pulled my black slacks down to my ankles. "Here." Lifting my right leg and then my left, I took them and threw them to his feet. "You can have this too." I then took off everything else I had on underneath until I stood there naked in front of him. "This is everything, Seishirou." And surprisingly, I wasn't ashamed.  
  
If it was Seishirou, then this body was his.  
  
Though it was cold, he stared at me even as I went into the shower. Closing the sliding door as the water pounded as hard as my heart, I saw his silhouette at the door. Unmoving and statue-like. It was weird to say the least, but I didn't know what to do. As I turned off the water, two things ran through my mind: "What are you doing, Subaru?" and "What does he think of you now?" I shouldn't care. Then, I opened the door to still find him there. But as soon as I sneezed, he took my towel and gave it to me. Rubbing my shoulders, he looked straight into my eyes. "Beautiful."  
  
That's all he had said.  
  
But what do you find so beautiful, Seishirou? Inside this body was an ordinary person without the spiritual powers. I didn't want to ask him at that moment. I felt like words would ruin it.  
  
Even if this was some kind of sick, twisted voyeurism, I looked at him with a look that I didn't know how to describe. It was not anger, pity, or frustration.  
  
It was affection in some distorted manner and only we understood it.  
  
Only the two of us. And some psychotic part of me imbedded by Hokuto-chan's influence kind of liked it that way.  
  
I dressed in front of him and he went back to watching me. Then, he took my towel and started to dry my hair with his own two hands.  
  
"Very beautiful," he opened his lips again.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
-- Author's note: This was a weird chapter to say the least. But honestly, I'm very happy with it. As I wrote it, I finally understood and tried to convey one of the things that attracted me to this pairing. I cannot describe it but the way this chapter went explains more than I can say. The relationship is perverse, yet beautiful in some twisted way. To me, it will always be them.  
  
And thank you so much for those commenting and reading so far. I hope that the story is enjoyable. I'm having a lot of fun making it! ^_^ 


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon belongs to Clamp.  
  
You drive me crazy By Yui Miyamoto  
  
Day 3 7/8 - wanting to be touched.  
  
After he had finished, he leaned his forehead on my own. Seishirou looked down at me with a smile. But then, it became kind of sad as he tilted his head and dropped the towel to the ground and grabbed my face within his hands. I could feel this unknown distress that had never even been conceived. And yet there it was on his face.  
  
Longing.  
  
Wanting.  
  
His index finger brushed upon my lips. And I stood there unable to do anything but stare.  
  
I _wanted_ to be touched by him.  
  
And he continued to intently look at me. I didn't feel uncomfortable, but I felt like we were stuck in time. "Why.why did you say that?" I mumbled quietly as the tiles echoed my voice by a million fold. He didn't say anything as let go of my face.  
  
No. I'm losing you again.  
  
Like the waves of the oceans that come back and forth. Yet, they are different with each time they recede.  
  
"Tell me, Seishirou. What do you find so beautiful?" I then took a hold of his face with my gloved hands and turned it to face my worried one. "Why do you always become quiet whenever I ask you a question?" My anger and frustration built into a form of courage as I pushed his body towards the wall. "Oshienasai." I then kissed him on the lips as he yet again looked at me with surprise. Then, I let go of him. "You never tell me anything."  
  
I turned around to pick up my clothes and my towel.  
  
"You ask a lot of questions that I can't answer, Subaru."  
  
I got up from the floor and walked towards the doorway. In my annoyance, I faced him as I threw the pile violently to the floor. "Seishirou!" He looked at me with a face I had never seen and I felt like we had traded places for a moment. "I want to know what you find so beautiful! Why do you look at me like you're going to leave me someday? That's what is bugging me!" He took a short breath as he eyes widened a bit. I shook my head as my hands became fists. I began to shout all the things I could never say to anyone else. "I am a normal person. Despite everything, I am still human." I looked up at him with tears on my face. "Everyone treats me differently because I'm the heir or the helper to their paranormal problems." "But you.you treat me like a human. That's why I love you so much until it's driving me crazy inside. And I'm no good at saying things like this, but I know you're the only one who will listen to me and understand. I can only tell Hokuto-chan so much until I have to absolutely shut up-" GRAB. "Shut up, Subaru." "But I.but I." He continued to hold me as I stood there wanting to cry, but couldn't. Then, I began to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I tried to push him away, but then, he held me even tighter. "You're so stupid, Subaru." I nodded my head. "Don't agree with me. Just listen." Seishirou sighed as he said, "You're beautiful because you're gentle. You do all the things I can never say or do. I'm no good at saying I love you seriously, though I joke about marriage all the time." "Let me tell you a story." "Okay." "I met a little boy a long time ago. But he taught me something that I would never find anywhere else. No matter how much I looked around, I would never learn as much as I did from him that hour we had spent together." "What happened to him?" "Since that day he had left me, I have never been the same. And no matter how hard I searched, I could never find him. When I did, he wouldn't remember me, no matter how much he tried."  
  
"Won't you ever tell me what that memory is?" I asked innocently. But something deep inside told me that I already knew. "Someday. But as of now, it will stay with me." "Okay."  
  
With a crack in his voice, he questioned, "Do you know how much that hurts to smile at someone that doesn't even know you're alive, but you love them with all your heart?"  
  
"That's the feeling, Subaru. And yet it doesn't explain anything either." He held me tighter. "I've been looking for you ever since the day you left me, Subaru. I.I can never describe how much I love you now."  
  
  
  
Day 4: A little kid with a nightmare.  
  
As I put the covers over my body, I felt even colder and I touched the wall with my left hand. My eyes blinked and I couldn't go to sleep. Insomnia had hit me once again. And I didn't know how to feel. I couldn't cry and yet I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to move and yet I wanted to. I wanted to just walk out of the apartment, but then I sighed. I couldn't do that either.  
  
I got up and turned the knob of my door. As I did so, I found myself walking to the front.  
  
Click.  
  
"Are you leaving? I'll go with you, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou had said.  
  
I shook my head. "I want to walk around, but then I don't." I laughed. "Nothing's making any sense, is it?" Seishirou then came up to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Well, if you should run away now from me, I'll honestly tell you that I find you. No matter where you go, I'll find you." "I want to leave," I said as I sighed at the same time while I touched the knob of the front door. "Then go," he encouraged. "I'm scared." "I'll find you if you need me. Wherever you are, Subaru." He then turned around. "Good night."  
  
He went to the bathroom and then back to his room. I stood there not really knowing what to do, but in the end, I knew my body needed its rest. If I wasn't up to par for the shigoto tomorrow, then it would be disastrous and take longer than it was supposed to. I went back to my bed and tried to sleep once more. But as I looked at the clock staring back at me with a 2:57, I knew it wasn't going to happen. Getting up from my bed, I took up my pillow and yawned. Closing my door behind me, I then walked to Seishirou's. With my hands shaking, I knocked on it.  
  
Knock, knock. "Yes?" "I'm sorry to bother you." "It's okay."  
  
I opened the door to a dark room with my eyes trying to adjust to the dimness. Like a lost child woken up by a terrible nightmare, I stood there hugging my pillow with a frown.  
  
"Can I sleep with you, Seishirou?"  
  
"You dork." He joked as he lifted up his covers for me to sleep next to him. "This saves you from trying to find me?" I laughed as I began to smile. I closed the door and he laughed as I settled in. "If I take advantage of you, you better not say anything." I turned over to face him as he placed his arm over my waist. "I don't care what you do just as long as you wake me up by 6am today." I heard him gasp as he laughed in shock. Then, he rolled over as he stared down at me with determined eyes, "Are you provoking me, Subaru Sumeragi?" I smirked happily as I looked up at him.  
  
"Maybe just a little," I whispered.  
  
To be continued.  
  
--- Author's note: To Misao-chan.this one's for you. 


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is by Clamp.   
  
You drive me crazy.  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Day 4 1/8 - And just when things were getting REALLY interesting too...  
  
As I blinked at him, he came closer and closer to my face. I closed my eyes-RING!  
I opened my eyes to find a disappointed Seishirou looking down at me.  
  
[The author's kind of disappointed too. It's so anime…]  
  
"Ack!" Seishirou responded. "And just when you were teasing me too."  
I looked up at him and smiled with my index finger lightly on his lips. "Just hold that thought, Seishirou."  
I rolled out of bed and ran to the phone out in the living room.   
Ring! Ring! It was calling out to me and it was kind of irritating since it was loud.  
"I'm coming already!" I shouted in frustration.   
"Who would call at this hour-" I picked up the phone.  
  
"SUBARU!" the familiar voice shouted into the mouthpiece.  
"Aaah!!! Wha-what happened?!" I immediately answered as I pointed the phone away from me with my ear half dead. In fact, it was ringing a bit. * sweatdrop *  
"Can't you answer the phone?!" Hokuto-chan scolded me.  
"Who would call at this time though, Hokuto-chan?" I sweatdropped.  
"Me, of course," she answered matter-of-factly. I could hear her nodding to herself. "So, how's living with Sei-chan? Anything happen yet?"  
"Well…um…" Caught off-guard, I stammered with the phone in my hands and looked at it as if it were going to eat me. Maybe.   
"Instead of asking how we were doing, you ask that?" I blinked with my ears turning red.  
"Same thing," she replied and laughed to herself.   
"…" I didn't want to respond to that.  
"Okay, okay, stop pouting." She then asked, "So how are you? What have you been doing?"  
"I went out with Seishirou-san. He took me to the zoo. But mostly, I've been at home. He went to work."  
"You guys sound like you're married already. You're boring, Subaru."  
"Boring?"  
"I can't believe Sei-chan hasn't tried anything. I'm disappointed in him. After I gave him all these ideas too."  
"You WHAT?!" my voice raised into a shout.  
  
I sighed. Why am I so surprised?  
My head is spinning.  
  
"I gave him ideas." She sounded so proud of herself. "Who knows you more than I do my beloved Subaru?"  
I stared at the phone as if it were an alien. Maybe she is one…wearing stuff like that isn't normal…  
"Put Sei-chan on the phone. I have to scold him."  
"He's sleeping."  
"If you're awake Subaru, I know he is too."  
I blinked with my face making a million different and weird faces. All with a red face of course. * sighs *  
"Seishirou-san!" I called as I turned around to face the hallway. "Seishirou-Oh, there you are."  
Seishirou waved at me with a smile as he pointed to the phone. "Hokuto-chan?"  
I nodded. "Okay, okay, here he is. I'm too tired to process anything."  
I handed the phone over to Seishirou. But as soon as I did, this feeling of qualm came over me as I plopped myself onto the couch.   
I didn't have to hear everything. Hearing half of the conversation was more than enough.  
"Hokuto-chan? Hello!" He laughed. "Don't worry, it hasn't been boring. Why are you disappointed in me? I always try my best in everything I do. You know that."  
Seishirou winked at me and I turned my head with a smirk.  
"I tried some things. Not others. Subaru's…tender." He nodded. "Yes. You understand completely. That's why I like you, Hokuto-chan."  
I sank lower into the couch wishing I could be swallowed by it.  
"No, actually, Subaru-kun has been very entertaining. See, he said he was boring to look at it. But his back is just as delicious, especially when you see the curve of his perfect body when he puts on a kitchen apron. I didn't even know he could sing so well! He was dancing too. He really has nice hips…"  
I want to disappear…  
"…and well, I liked…watching him. No, he didn't strip for me. You know he wouldn't do that. Even for me. Ha ha ha." He winked at me again. "Now, I think we should be going to sleep. Subaru has to wake up at 6:00am and it's already 3:29 in the morning."  
"Didn't I tell you that we were sleeping in the same-" Grab.  
I took the phone and huffed, "Okay, okay. Time to go to sleep."   
Hokuto-chan bursted into giggles. "Uh-HUH."  
I blushed and pointed at Seishirou while staring at him with daggers that said, "You and your big mouth."  
"Okay, Subaru. Oyasumi!" I heard her smiling in her voice. "I love you. Take care."  
I smiled. "I love you too, Onee-san. Oyasumi."  
  
Click.  
  
I sighed in relief. Phone call number two – Mission completed!  
  
"You!" I turned around and pointed my finger at him.   
  
He began to laugh. Then, he tilted his head to say, "Can we pick up from where we were interrupted?"   
I walked past him with a smile until it almost hurt and crinkled my nose. I coaxed him with my index finger while saying, "Come here."  
He followed me as I went into his room. I took my pillow and hit him in the face with it.   
"Think again!" I shouted.   
  
Then, I stomped out of the room with a pout.  
  
  
To be continued…  
--  
Author's note: This is short, but I think it was a cute chapter! I didn't want to put this with the next one because I really did prepare for the next one. All these chapters were done with the pace, that's why. What's Tokyo Babylon without it? Check the next chapter to find out.  
  
Thank you to those who have been reading so far! It's been really encouraging!  
  
And the author's evil question: Will they _ever_ do _anything_? * cackles * ah, the heart of Tokyo Babylon - the shounen ai that drove me crazy.  
  
Hahahaha. I love this chapter. 


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon belongs to Clamp. Zetsuai's rights are held by Minami Ozaki and all companies associated with it.  
  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Day 4 ¼ - I'm sorry…with a 'present'. * wink *  
  
I was so mad that I went to the couch to sleep. There was no way that I could sleep in my bed now. I was having so much trouble sleeping in it that I went out of my room in the first place.  
  
And now, I couldn't even do that. I sighed to myself in defeat.  
  
I don't know when he's serious or when he's teasing me. Everything just jumbles into one big ball of yarn and I have to figure out where all the knots are. At the other end though, Hokuto-chan and Seishirou are putting more tangles for me to undo.   
So, I tossed and turned.  
Ever have that feeling where you want to go to sleep but your mind is awake? That's what I'm feeling right now. My body is really, really tired and my mind won't let me rest.  
  
I've been embarrassed before…  
I don't even mind the phone call…  
I'm just so tired.  
  
"Subaru-kun?" Seishirou called. "Are you still awake?"  
I heard the light thumps as he walked closer and closer to me.  
I turned over. "Hmph. Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now."  
He stopped. "Tell me what did I do wrong this time?"  
My heart skipped a beat as my fist unclenched itself a little. I had never heard talk to me this way before.  
His voice was even more gentle…sincerely apologetic.  
"…"  
"Is it what I said on the phone?" He walked once more towards me and sat on the couch with my back still facing him. "I was just teasing you. I didn't know I was hurting your feelings."  
Silence.  
"Whoa. I thought that if I ever got Hokuto-chan upset that that would be bad. But this is even worse." He sighed in the darkness. "Please talk to me, Subaru-kun."  
"There are some things you can say to Onee-san…" I sighed with my back still facing him. "And some things you don't say. I don't mind being teased. She has done it to me all my life, but I know she means well. I'm not mad at what you said, it's just that you don't know that if you tell her too much, she will keep on teasing me. I really don't mind that, though."  
I then turned over and looked up to him. "I just don't want her to worry more about me. And there are some things that I want at my own pace."  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. He leaned over to wrap his arms around me.   
"It's okay," I answered back.  
"I guess it's that sibling thing that I don't understand. I'm an only child and no one really took care of me. I just observed or experienced everything I've ever learned." Then, he laughed to himself. "There's that little kid inside of me that wants to make Hokuto-chan jealous too. Some part of me that wants to show, 'No, he's mine. Not yours.'"  
I smiled. "You're such a little kid."  
"This sounds so stupid, doesn't it, Subaru-kun?"  
I shook my head. "No, it doesn't. It…means a lot to me."  
I began to feel sleepy, but as I was going to drift away, Seishirou carried me to his room and laid me on his bed. As he turned over, he put his hand over my waist. "I'll wake you up at six. Oyasumi."  
"Oyasumi," I mumbled as I snuggled next to him.  
"You're the little kid, Subaru-kun."  
"I know, Seishirou-san."  
  
  
About 2 hours later…  
  
"Umarete kita kioku wa.." ("The memory that had been born…)  
"Hey, that tickles," I laughed.  
I opened my eyes and blinked with a smile on my face. I closed them again to hear him sing to me. Most people would classify me as the 'untrendy' one when you compare me to my perky sister.   
But there was something we both agreed on: We both like Koji Nanjo the idol singer.  
  
Seishirou kept on singing and was melting there on the bed. I loved his voice…  
It always made calm.  
"Aa, mamoritakatta. Ima mo Hitori de iru no ka…" he continued to sing.  
  
[Seishirou singing? Tee hee. He can pull off a Koji Nanjo Zetsuai song. Koji's singing voice and TB OVA Seishirou have the same seiyuu. * big grin * * waves Koyasu Takehito flag *]  
  
"It's exactly 6:00. Good morning," Seishirou greeted as soon as he finished singing.  
"Thank you. Great song." I smiled. "I didn't know you liked Koji Nanjo. And you knew all the words to 'Jesus Christ Love For You'."  
"It's the 'I'm sorry' song right now," he frowned.  
"You're forgiven already." I tried to get out of bed, but he just held me tighter.  
"You can't go yet." He breathed onto my neck. Then, his lips lightly kissed it.  
"You'll make me late, Seishirou."  
"Don't you want to be late?" He blinked. "For me?"  
He turned me over and began to unbutton my shirt as I stared up at him in a bit of shock.  
I blushed as I looked away.  
  
I…  
I can't believe I want to be late…  
  
He started to kiss me again on the neck. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips press themselves slowly on my skin.  
Seishirou then stopped to kiss me on the lips. I opened my eyes as he said, "Okay, you're off the hook right now. I give you permission to leave."  
  
We both got up. After brushing my teeth, Seishirou came into the bathroom as I was putting on my shirt.  
When looked at the mirror, I gasped.   
"What happened?" Seishirou asked as he was fixing his tie in front of me.   
"You gave me a kiss mark!" I said incredulously.  
"I gave you my seal to leave." He smirked happily as I finished buttoning my shirt with my cheeks flushed with red.  
  
  
--  
Author's note: Gotcha. ^_^ Did you like the teaser? ^_~ Yeah, I know I'm awful, but as I said to my best friend WingXDuality, "I put what _I_ want to see in fanfics, but I don't think other people will mind…"   
But damn, I don't think I translated the song quite right… * sighs *  
  
Okay, okay. I promise the next chapter will be serious. I went with the flow again so this isn't the chapter I planned, but hey, I know I won't hear any protests will I? ^_^   
  
Seishirou and Subaru are so damn cute, I'm dying! 


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is by Clamp. But Shi, Adri, and Ian are mine.  
  
You drive me crazy. By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Day 4 3/8 - Another secret.  
  
I smiled as I was putting my shoes to leave.  
  
"Aren't you going eat breakfast?" Seishirou asked as he stepped out of the kitchen in my apron with chopsticks in between his fingers.  
  
It was kind of cute.  
  
"Sorry, but I really have to hurry," I excused myself.  
  
I'm such a bad liar.  
  
I stood up and looked at him for a moment. Why.  
  
Why do I have this strange feeling that-Forget it Subaru. Don't think about it.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that Subaru-kun?" He frowned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
I shook my head with my eyes closed so that they wouldn't betray me. I then ran to him and scolded, "I hope this blemish comes off before Hokuto comes back."  
  
* thinks of Chibi Hokuto's poking and teasing * * shudders *  
  
Seishirou smirked as he shrugged with no sense of guilty.  
  
I shook my head and sighed. "You."  
  
"What?"  
  
I pulled his shoulder so that I could kiss him softly on the cheek. "I'll see you later."  
  
I let go and left just as quickly without looking back.  
  
I felt incredibly guilty as I walked farther and farther away from my apartment. I always hated to lie. But this was something I couldn't tell anyone.  
  
This wasn't a 'shigoto' at all. It was anniversary. And not a happy one.  
  
There was one perk though. I would get to see Them.  
  
When I got to the residence, I gulped as I looked at the fortress that looked almost similar to my grandmother's in Kyoto. It wasn't the structure I was worried about, it was the people inside these walls.  
  
I have been here before many, many times. But I didn't know I would be here again so soon.  
  
A year has passed already?  
  
I looked around and took the keys from my pocket as I walked through the gate. Closing it behind me with a clang, I walked over the little pond through the bridge that led to the main doorway. "Oh, Subaru!" she called out to me as I felt her warm armss around my body. "Adri." I whispered into her hair.  
  
The girl that lives here. With her nephew.  
  
When she let go, she laughed and bowed at the same time. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just grab you like that." I shook my head as I smiled. "You haven't changed." "Thank you. You have not either, Subaru." She laughed, but then, her eyes became wistful. "A year passes so quickly and you are here again." I nodded. "Let's go see him before we go," Adri said as she patted my shoulder. "Okay."  
  
"There has been a strange presence hanging around here. I've held it out long enough. But I fear the wards will not hold it much longer, Subaru." "What happened?" I then asked. "There is a spirit in our home." "It must be strong if you couldn't ward it off." She nodded. "I know. I tried to. I would have not sent for you if it wasn't so strong. I can't take this anymore." We began to walk down the hall, but she grabbed onto my jacket. Worriedly she said, "Shi-chan feels its presence too." My eyes widened. An inner sighed sounded inside of me.  
  
At so young an age.  
  
"Its been staying in Shi-chan's room. No matter what I have done, it won't leave. It wants him dead." Her hands trembled a bit. "Subaru.I don't want to lose him too."  
  
I sighed as I patted her shoulder. Adri would never be this worried if it weren't serious. She's usually so genki and tomboyish.  
  
"Yukie-san, hello." I said as I entered Shi's room. She bowed her head and smiled as she greeted, "Hello, Sir." "I will prepare."  
  
Yukie nodded her head understanding the order as she left the room.  
  
Shi hugged Adri, but then turned his head towards me. As soon as he did, his eyes lightened up. "SU~!" He ran towards me as I instantly kneeled to the ground. My hat fell to the ground as I embraced him. I closed my eyes and I rubbed his head and smelled his hair.  
  
Thank goodness you are all right.  
  
"How is Shi-chan doing?" I held his rosy cheeks with my gloves. He shook his head.  
  
I sighed as I looked at Adri. "He still won't speak."  
  
She giggled. "Only your name."  
  
Then, she looked serious again as she said, "You cannot blame him, though."  
  
She patted my head. "You can't blame yourself-"  
  
"Shi is coming with me," a voice said as the lights went out.  
  
I held Shi as Adri came closer to me.  
  
"So, you're the one who has been living her recently?" Adri asked.  
  
"Don't be afraid," I tried to reason, "Just tell me what do you want."  
  
"I want Shi to be with me," the little boy said as a bulb broke. I ducked with Shi and Adri in my arms.  
  
A shard ran through my face as I felt the drip of blood fall down my check.  
  
"Why do you want Shi with you?"  
  
"He is my brother."  
  
My eyes widened as I looked at Adri.  
  
This can't be. Ian didn't tell me any of this.  
  
She shook her head with a shocked expression too. "I.I didn't know."  
  
Then she sighed. Yet again, another thing Ian kept quiet about.  
  
A four-year-old boy appeared before us in the darkness with his hands in fists. He was crying. As his image became clearer, I could feel my blood becoming cold.  
  
The poltergeist staring at me vindictively looked exactly like Shi!  
  
"Give me back my brother Sumeragi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
How does he know my name?  
  
I still held onto Shi and Adri as the windows broke before us.  
  
My eyes became slits. "Again, I am asking you why do you want Shi-chan."  
  
"Because I know he'll be happier here with me." His eyes became red with hate as he glared at me. "He'll grow to hate you Subaru Sumeragi!"  
  
"I hate repeating myself," I sighed. "You give me no choice."  
  
I quickly waved my ofuda while chanting, "Om vajra dharma kiri shawa."  
  
"Su~!" Shi grabbed onto my shirt as he shook even more. I comforted him by patting his back and softly assured, "It's okay, Shi."  
  
It is not fair. He also-  
  
Adri held her two fingers to her forehead. "He's.a prerecognitionist."  
  
The boy smiled at her. "You're good, Aunty. Too bad mommy was the Postrecognitionist. You're only good with telepathy."  
  
"Shi-chan, come to me!! Ni-chan!!!" the boy shouted as he held his hands out to Shi.  
  
Shi shook his head as he held onto me.  
  
"I'm sorry." My heart became heavy.  
  
"I want someone with me." the boy began to cry. "I'm all alone."  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologized. "What is your name?"  
  
"Seki."  
  
"You're so gullible." He then laughed at me. The boy's eyes changed once more. "You must kill him or else he'll kill you, Sumeragi."  
  
"Om vajra dharma kiri shawa. Om vajra dharma kiri shawa." I chanted repeatedly.  
  
"Shi ni-chan!!!!" the boy shouted as his hand reached out for Shi.  
  
Adri then pulled out a special tint and made a mark on the ground. "Go back to sleep, Seki."  
  
Seki shook his head as he vanished. He lastly said, "I can't. Shi ni-chan will cry someday. I'm sorry, Brother. You love that despised man."  
  
The guilt became unbearable, but I had no choice. I hugged Shi tightly with my eyes closed. "I won't let you kill him."  
  
"We must go now, Subaru."  
  
I nodded. I looked at Shi and then I looked at Adri with my eyes saying, "He can't even see her?"  
  
She shook her head. "It would be too dangerous. We'll just come back here."  
  
I nodded solemnly as I patted Shi's head. He smiled, but then he began to cry as he pulled on my pant leg. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shi-chan," I said. "You can't go with us."  
  
He blinked his eyes. "Su."  
  
"I promise to come back."  
  
He held out his pinky with hopeful eyes.  
  
I smiled and grabbed his pinky with my own. "Yes."  
  
When he let my pant go, I was very sad. Yet again, I had to part with him. And it just got harder to do it everytime.  
  
We have to go there now. I understood that. If we didn't, we'd be endangering ourselves. Even our meeting shouldn't take place.  
  
We were from two powerful clans. If anyone knew that there was a connection between us, we'd be killed.  
  
That's why this was the one secret I couldn't tell Seishirou.  
  
As we got to the grave site, I breathed heavily as I took a bucket of water to pour over your grave.  
  
Has it almost been 5 years?  
  
"Don't go," something inside of me was warning.  
  
The same feeling like this morning.  
  
Adri gasped a bit as she turned the corner to find someone already there.  
  
My eyes widened as I dropped the bucket I was holding. The water dripped into the cement and ran to the soil where others were buried.  
  
Sakura fell from their branches with the light wind and dripped like blood to the streams of aimlessly rushing water.  
  
I felt the blood draining away from my veins.  
  
It was the same feeling as when we went to the hanami. And whenever that strange boy appeared in my dreams.  
  
"Seishirou." I mumbled in shock. "Doushite?"  
  
Another secret. You have kept another secret from me.  
  
-- Author's note: * smiles * Told you I'd use you in one of my fics in some way Adri. It's my way of saying thank you for being a good friend.  
  
Well, I wanted to make this chapter because of Shi. I wanted a little kid in the story. Besides, the child and supernatural stuff are a part of Tokyo Babylon. One of my favorite arcs is the one with the drowned girl. I really, really love children.  
  
Mysterious enough? Hope so. I at first wanted to do something with Subaru seeing Seishirou with another girl. But that was too generic, so I needed something even stronger than that.  
  
But I'd like to respond to a comment left to me about feeling sad in the fic. * smiles wistfully * That's why I made the fic. I wanted Subaru and Seishirou happy in a fic. There had to be good times before their relationship drastically changed and into the people they are in X. It makes me sad and want to cry whenever I read this fanfic. And then I think, "Poor Subaru. He doesn't know." People ask me which Subaru do you like the best? X or Tokyo Babylon? I love Subaru in either one, but I more biased towards the 16-year-old. You don't see people that innocent anymore and it's sad. I love Subaru this way because he was happy in some way at this point of his life. As for X, the 'wanting, longing, etc.' and all stuff that have to do with angst and love, I relate to. That's why I like his X character too. Subaru is such a fascinating and diverse character, I know I can't help but love him enough to analyze him. So, Adri, mind if I write an essay on why I love this pairing so much? If anyone would like to contribute by telling me why they love this pairing and Sei and Su themselves, e-mail me. I'd be very interested to know. ^_^ 


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is by Clamp  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Day 4 ½: Nai...ienai. (Nothing...I can't say anything.)  
  
I stared at him unable to move. I felt like my heart had been crushed under his palm once again like a sakura petal.  
  
It feels exactly like the boy in my dream who said, "Did you know that dead people are buried under the sakura trees?"  
His fingers seemed as if they were bleeding when he crushed the petals in his hands.  
  
And all I could do was look at Seishirou with a pale face.  
Why? H-how do you know about this grave?  
  
"Good afternoon...Sakurazuka-_kun_." Adri had cleared her throat and caught back the calm that had escaped her for the moment.  
She walked on without me as she started to talk to Seishirou-san. I turned around to get more water to fill my bucket.  
  
Maybe I am a coward. I couldn't go up there and ask what had happened. Why does he know about Ian's grave?  
How does he know it's under that sakura tree when there is no marker?  
  
Others walk to the fake one in another cemetery. But how does he know about the real one?  
  
What are you hiding from me again Seishirou?  
  
I poured the water in the bucket but my hands were shaking from shock.  
  
Let's think of this logically, Subaru. Maybe he was there because he knew her too. And he just came to commemorate her death like we had.  
  
There is no special meaning as to why he's here.  
  
Doki doki doki doki doki...  
  
But why is my heart beating so fast?  
And Adri knows him? This makes absolutely no sense to me.  
  
What's worse is that he is also of a clan. If he knows about Adri and I knowing each other...  
He may be able to use this to his advantage.  
  
What the hell are you _thinking_ Subaru?!  
  
"Just act, Subaru," Adri said telepathetically. "You must lie. I'm sorry."  
  
The noon sun was high above us and I watched our shadows on the ground become invisibly wet with the water I had spilled earlier.  
  
Now, I stood before them with an unnatural smile on my face.  
  
"Sumeragi-san, why did you drop the bucket?" Adri asked me. "Sometimes you are so clumsy."  
She laughed as she patted me on the head.  
  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry about that. I just didn't expect to see you here, Seishirou-san."  
  
Great. You're so stupid for saying that Subaru. You really _are_ a bad liar.  
  
"Oh, you know one another?" Adri asked surprised as she looked at both of us.  
  
"I'm getting married to Subaru-kun!" Seishirou laughed as he took a hold of my shoulder while I turned bright red almost wanting to elbow him in the ribs.  
  
Adri laughed as she put her hand over her mouth.  
But I knew she was sad somewhat by this comment also...  
  
"You always made me laugh, Sakurazuka-kun." Adri commented as she patted his shoulder. "You never change."  
  
They exchanged a certain knowing look. Seishirou broke this as he smirked and adjusted his glasses with his index finger.   
Then, he let go of me and tilted his head as he turned around to face the sakura tree.  
  
"How do you know, Seishirou-san?" I asked Adri.  
  
"I was Ms. Kurosawa's student a long time ago," Seishirou answered instead of Adri.  
  
The wind blew at that moment and my heart felt sad.  
  
No matter how hard I tried to break free from Seishirou...  
Somehow I will always be connected to him. Whether I like it or not.  
  
I poured the water over the roots of the sakura. We then bowed our heads and lit incense in a little can that we placed in between the crevices of the roots showing.  
  
Adri went first and I made Seishirou go after her. When it was my turn, I kneeled also and started to talk to Ian in silence:  
  
"Hello again, Ian. You know I was never good at things like this, but I know you always understand.  
I just wanted to say hello again to another year without you. It seems that this will always be a cloud that will dwell within me. Maybe I could have prevented something so that you wouldn't have died. But you never told me anything.  
You were so set. "It is what I saw when I touched a certain man," you had answered me.   
  
And here is Seishirou-san. He knew you. You taught him? I wonder how was he? I'm pretty sure he did very well in school...but...  
  
It will never erase inside of my heart. Today, I mean. How we are all connected.  
  
Again, you have kept another secret from me. I wonder how you and Seishirou can do this so easily to me? Like Seki...  
Did you know that Seki wanted to take Shi-chan away from us?   
  
No. I can't have that.  
Not one more to die for this family.  
  
Maybe I'll stain my hands also someday. I will have no choice then.  
  
But thank you for giving birth to Shi-chan. He is doing well, but he doesn't talk. He's like a mute, but he says only one thing: Su.  
My name.   
  
I will visit you again next year.  
Till then, as a dear friend, I love you and please take care of us as you always have."  
  
I got up and we all walked out. But my heart had not stopped beating quickly as it had earlier. It got a bit worse.  
  
It wasn't from nervousness, it was because of the secret kept from me.  
  
"So, where are you going now, Seishirou-san?" I asked as we were walking on the sidewalk.   
  
"Going back to work." He smiled at me as he winked and waved goodbye to avoid us. "See you later!"  
  
Adri and I waved back as we started to walk back to her home. This home that held our discussions and so many other things that are kept in memories away from pictures and clothes.  
As always, we didn't know what to say and so we walked on silently with our minds turning inside out.  
  
That's how it will always be with us.   
  
Too many questions, so many answers...  
But in the end, everyone has their own secrets that that keep. No matter what you do, you will never be able to penetrate the heart they try to hide.  
  
Inwardly, I was sighing. I wanted to shout to Seishirou, "You have to tell me why you were there!"  
  
But the same question would bounce back to me, wouldn't it? And it's going to slap me like the time I rejected Adri...  
  
He'd ask me, "Why were you there?"  
  
And I'd have nothing to say.  
  
  
--  
Author's notes: Sorry about the last chapter being something like a bomb that I dropped. I wanted to try something different and also, I wanted to surprise and confuse you. @_@ Almost worked too well. * ahem * Sorry about that. I must ever improve my story skills. ;_; I hope I can be better...anyway...  
Things will be a bit clearer in the next chapter or two. But, I am saying now that I am keeping a lot of things up to the imagination and what they may imply. Why? That's also a trait of Tokyo Babylon that drove me nuts. But don't worry, if Sei and Su have a 'scene', you'll be sure to read it. I'm still thinking. ^_~ Till next chapter! 


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is created by Clamp. Shinta, Adri, and Ian are mine.  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Day 4 5/8- Nagai aida. (After a long while.)  
  
"Bye, Shi-chan," Adri said as she had tears in her eyes while kissing him on the cheek. "I love you. Don't worry, I'll see you again."  
  
Shi-chan shook his head as he reached out to her. But I held him closer to my chest. He looked up to my face as I shook my head. "Su?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I have to take you to Kyoto now. You're not safe here anymore."  
  
Adri stood at the doorway with a calm reserve, but her eyes wouldn't stop producing that wicked substance that shows people's weaknesses for the things they love so much.  
It was then that she hugged both of us. With one arm, I hugged her as best as I could with all the warmth I could give.  
  
With all that was left from the whirlwind of events earlier today.  
  
"I'll see you again next year, Adri" I whispered softly.   
She nodded her head as she let go. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she smiled and waved enthusiastically.  
  
"I'll see you again...someday, Shi-chan," she whispered somewhere in my mind as I walked away from her.  
I closed my eyes.  
  
"Su~!" Shi began to cry realizing what was happening.  
  
I patted his back as he leaned his chin on my shoulder. "It's okay, Shi-chan."  
  
Clutching him close to me, I looked to my sides and made my way to the subway station.  
  
  
  
Day 4 2/3 - Boku no. (Mine.)  
  
At this time of day, the subway was crowded and there was no way that I could even think of sitting down. I leaned on the wall while holding the four-year-old child protectively in my arms.  
I closed my eyes and sighed.  
Opening my eyes again, I looked down to see Shi-chan tilting his head and putting his finger to his mouth. "Su?"  
"Nothing, Shi-chan. Nandemo nai." I smiled and shook my head. "Just go to sleep, baby."  
He nodded his head.  
  
I smiled softly to myself as I laughed a bit. "I act like I'm only carrying a toddler," I commented to myself.  
  
His eyes drooped and I looked at the ground since there was nowhere else to look. It was then that these feelings of sorrow began to entrap me once more.  
  
How am I going to explain this to Seishirou? No one knows about Shi-chan except Ian, Adri, Hokuto, Grandmother, and I.  
I wasn't going to waltz home and laugh saying, "Oh, this is my adopted child. Ian Kurosawa gave him to me since I needed an heir."  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
No.   
  
Or how about this? "Adri was the girl my family had betrothed me to since the day of my birth to ensure a powerful heir. And then when I was four, I met her right after I understood that I was supposed to become the 13th head. But since I couldn't marry her, we became best friends. Instead, Ian had saved me and gave me Shi-chan."  
  
I closed my eyes a bit.  
  
He didn't even have a name then, Seishirou. Ian died leaving a message with Adri saying, "Please, name him Shinta for 'too much heart' because that was how he was born. Thank you Subaru, I will be forever in your debt."  
  
Forever in my debt?  
I owe her so much. If it weren't for her, I'd be forced into marriage.  
  
These dark memories came to haunt me once more as I felt the sting of an invisible slap again on my face.  
It was the first time I had disappointed my grandmother...  
  
"I've discussed this with Adri Kurosawa-san already, Grandmother. I will not marry her."  
"Why must you be difficult, Subaru-san?" My grandmother looked at me and sighed. "I just want to make sure you are taken care of."  
I bowed my head to the floor and actually begged. "Please...please give me at least this. I've already devoted my life to become the thirteenth head. I've given everything. _Everything of myself_."  
It was then that I began to cry as my lips quivered. At the age of 11, I had defied my grandmother and all Hokuto-chan could do was watch me.   
"At least give me this, Grandmother."  
  
At that, I was given the will to choose whom I wanted to be with.  
But this was _only_ because Adri's sister had offered Shi-chan as the heir in case I died. This was just a safety precaution of course. Except, no one told me who was his father.   
  
No one knew.  
Except Ian herself.  
  
This is my adopted child, Shinta Sumeragi. A child whose existence has been erased from our history books for the moment. If it was not so, there would be an uproar.  
And the other clans would become upset, especially my own families with all our relatives wanting to become the head. But even I wouldn't let that be.  
  
"We are now entering..." the speakers said and I prepared to get out of the stuffy subway.  
  
It feels like the first time I came to Tokyo when I stepped out onto the platform to have some kind of normal life...  
  
While other people are freely given the right to choose whom they love, I had been given this as a privilege...  
  
Unfortunately for my household, I did not know that that person would be Seishirou Sakurazuka.  
  
That's why I was protective of Seishirou though I rarely showed it. I had chosen him, though he said he had chosen me first.  
  
You are mine, Seishirou.   
Mine and mine alone.  
  
And I'm not going to let you go.  
  
  
It was then that I realized why I was upset for him keeping things from me as well as my struggle to understand my feelings for him becoming more and stronger each day.  
  
  
Day 4 ¾ - Eyes just like yours.  
  
As we were heading down the street towards my apartment, I gently shook Shi-chan's hand. While looking at him, I said, "We're going to my apartment. I'll introduce you to my friend Seishirou-san."  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
This was kind of frustrating, and yet, I was so used to this. I had only my instinct to guide me as I communicated with him.  
He's...  
  
So much like Seishirou in that respect...  
  
I looked at him closely.  
  
Huh? Amber eyes...?  
  
Shinta smiled as he looked up at me.   
I sighed in relief.   
  
They're green again.  
  
I shook my head. "Must be imagining things," I assured myself.  
  
For a moment, I didn't want to get out for it made me quiver a bit. The closer I would get to my apartment would mean the more I would have to explain something I didn't want to.  
And somehow, my stomach turned as I thought that maybe I'd be the one surprised...  
  
When I opened the front door, I smelled the delicious air that permeated through. "Tadaimasu!"  
  
Seishirou stuck half of his body out of the kitchen with a ladle in his hand. "Okaeri!"  
  
"You must be really guilty if you're making dinner." I smirked at him to make light of the burdening situation.  
  
"Eh heh heh..." he laughed. Then, Seishirou blinked as he pointed at the kid running towards him.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked.  
  
Wouldn't you like to know...  
He's my-  
  
"My cousin," I answered while taking off my shoes. "His name is Shi Sumeragi."  
  
Then, I stopped to observe them as I blinked my eyes in surprise. "Whoa. He must like you, Seishirou-san. He usually doesn't like interacting with strangers."  
  
Seishirou knelt down to look at the boy. As he did so, he patted his head and Shinta patted his shoulder in return.  
  
I laughed.  
How cute.  
  
As Seishirou looked at that child, a flash ran through me. His eyes had softened to a touch that I had never seen before.   
He took his hand slowly away as if he'd break what he was touching.  
  
It was then that he bent his head. "He looks like you when you were little."  
  
You sound kind of sad-  
  
Seishirou then looked at me with a wistful smile and laughed to himself. He put his hand on the back of his head with his eyes closed. "I'd better go back to making dinner."  
  
I looked at Shi as he watched me also. He had that twinkle in his eyes that meant he was being playful.  
"Su~!" He ran into my arms as I hugged him again.  
  
I closed my eyes once more.   
  
No, Seishirou...  
  
I...  
I don't want him to be like me...  
  
  
--  
Author's note: Whoa...I didn't think that this would go to be a really big AU sequence. * sighs * I was really afraid of that too. I'm kind of proud though, I actually went on a ledge and I usually don't do that in a fic (except 'infatuation').  
I'm sorry if this somewhat takes away from the story for you, but I really, really wanted a child in here. And there was no way for me to give in a 'screw ball' if I couldn't add anything original. Maybe that's just me and my messed up way of thinking.  
Again, I wanted to get a range of emotions and reactions in relation to Subaru and Seishirou. I think if I did the whole 'Subaru saw Sei with another girl', then I wouldn't be satisfied with my fic because it wasn't strong enough for me. Like the ending of this past chapter, I always try to connect everything together. To me, Subaru and Seishirou's relationship wasn't only interesting in their interaction towards each other, but how different they are when other people are involved.  
But nonetheless, to those who have faithfully read this fic, thank you very much and please put up with my weirdness. I hope that I haven't disappointed you too much.  
Don't worry about the seriousness, though. I guarantee the next chapter will be cute.  
  
And thanks MD for your encouragement. It's true that I am always self-conscious when I post things up (especially this chapter), but after what life has given me, well, this is what I say, "When you have nothing, what else is there to lose?" 


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is by Clamp.  
  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Day 4 7/8 – In sync.  
  
"Su?" Shi-chan questioned as he tilted his face and a worried expression began to form.  
  
"Nothing." I shook my head and smiled. "Come on, let's go see what's for dinner."  
  
He walked in front of me and walked into the kitchen calmly. Shinta looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings and looked up to the stool in front of him. I carried him and so there we sat to one another watching Seishirou cook.  
  
With _my_ apron. * sighs *  
  
"I don't look as good as you do in this apron," Seishirou commented as he continued to fry and stir his soup.  
  
["Like hell he doesn't," comments the author. "Imagery, guys. Sei-chan in a nice dark colored apron wrapped tightly on his waist."]  
  
I blinked my eyes. Oh no…  
Here we go again.  
  
Seishirou laughed as he winked at me.   
  
I shook my head and began to crack a smile despite everything.   
Damn! I hate it when he does that.  
  
"That's the first smile I've seen all day," Seishirou sighed in relief as he turned around to both of us.  
Then, he smiled and leaned his elbows on the counter to look down at Shinta. "Are you hungry, Shi-kun?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
"How old are you?" Seishirou asked.  
  
Shinta held out four fingers.   
  
When he did that, Seishirou looked at me curiously. "Is he a mute?"  
  
"Kind of." My eyes looked from side to side.  
  
Seishirou patted Shinta's head and then said, "No problem. If you want anything, just tug my clothes."  
  
My head backed a little as I blinked more in surprise. Maybe it was because I had never seen Seishirou with a child before. Or maybe it was because of how well they understood one another.   
But whatever it was, I was very touched by it.  
  
As I gazed happily at them and forgot my worries for the moment, Shi tugged on Seishirou's hand.   
  
"What happened?" Seishirou questioned.  
  
Shinta pointed at the stove.  
  
"Ah!" Seishirou turned around quickly as he frowned. "I try to make a forgive me dinner and then I'm going to burn it. Great."  
  
I don't know why, but I started to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Seishirou gave me a fake look of frustration.   
  
"Caught you! You _were_ making a dinner for that sole purpose!" I pointed at him with a fake accusatory tone.  
  
He then laughed as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.   
  
And we laughed together.   
We honestly laughed together and I never felt so lonely and happy in my life. This was such a strange and new feeling to me.  
  
For once, we were in sync.  
  
Shinta stared at us and reached out to be hugged too.  
  
"Group hug!" Seishirou shouted as he squeezed both of us in his arms while kissing the side of my head.  
While I turned red there, he ran out of the room to get a camera.  
  
Click.  
  
"For the photo album."  
  
My eyebrows raised. "Y…you keep a photo album?"  
  
Seishirou nodded matter-of-factly as he adjusted his glasses with his index finger. "Of course I do. And I've gotten almost every expression on your face that I've loved seeing.  
Despite your protests, I've collected quite a sum. Actually, I have two albums. One is of all three of us and the other one is only you."  
  
I blinked. "Seishirou-san?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as he started to put the food onto our plates.  
  
"You're too obsessed." I nodded as if I were Hokuto.  
  
"You say that like it's such a bad thing." Seishirou blinked his eyes as he said that with a teasing tone.  
  
I turned bright pink now…  
  
  
"Itadakimasu!" we both said as we began to eat. Shinta blinked blankly at me as he sat on my lap. Then, he took the bowl of soup, bowed his head, and drank it.  
  
"Don't tell me you're already finished," I said to him.  
  
Shinta nodded an affirmative.  
  
"He's as picky an eater as you are!" Seishirou laughed.  
  
"Hmph. Very funny," I sarcastically replied.  
  
  
After eating dinner, I took Shinta around the apartment. "Play with whatever you want. Just don't make a lot of noise and put things away, k?"  
  
Shinta walked around and went into Hokuto's room. Then, he made his way to my room and picked out a book to read from the stack Adri had given me through the years.  
  
Seishirou passed by me as we walked through the hallway. As I made my way through, he caught my arm.   
"There are some things you shouldn't know about me. I wish you didn't, but you'll have to someday, Subaru-kun."  
I turned to look at him as he watched my facial expressions.  
"You knew Ian Kurosawa. You go to a grave that no one else knows. What do you mean by 'there are some things you shouldn't know about me'?" I whispered harshly.  
"I knew her because I was the one who gave Ian her last rites as one of her closest friends. What's your excuse?"  
"She was my high school teacher. We were good friends and then she left the country for a while." Seishirou sighed. "When she came back, she was dead. I knew where she really was buried because I had listened very carefully. I forgot who and where from, but I only found out the next day after she had died."  
"She died…" I shook my head as my pain and anger began to clash inside of me along with all these secrets. "She didn't die. Someone killed her. I know this."  
Seishirou nodded solemnly.  
  
"There are just some things that I can't reveal about myself, Subaru-kun." Seishirou had told me.  
  
That had crushed me.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" I asked.  
"It's not that I don't trust you, you shouldn't trust me." Seishirou then grabbed me and wrapped his arms over me.  
  
He shook a bit as if he would lose me any time now. "Subaru, please just accept me as I am. This is who I am."  
  
By then, I pounded lightly on his back with some tears falling from my eyes as I gently scolded, "If I didn't, I wouldn't love you so much."  
  
"Hey, hey…no crying or else I'll get in trouble with Hokuto-chan!" Seishirou started to laugh at me as he wiped my tears as he looked at my face.  
  
"You fear my sister," I said dead-pan.  
  
He nodded readily.  
And I burst out laughing.  
  
"Let's go out tomorrow. All three of us," Seishirou asked as he still held me. "No visiting graves and no 'shigoto's. Tomorrow, let's just go out. Like ordinary people."  
  
My eyes opened wide in shock. I grabbed his neck as a tear still slipped through my eyes and down my cheek. I sobbed a bit, yet quietly.  
  
"I came to Tokyo in search of something I couldn't find in Kyoto. I wanted a normal life here…and then…" I held him tighter as I whispered into his ear, "And then you…  
I never have to tell you. You always know…you always understand me. How…how do you always know?"  
  
"Because I'm Seishirou," he smiled as he leaned closer towards me.  
  
As I was leaning on the wall-  
  
"Su!" Shinta called from the room.  
  
I facefaulted as Seishirou shook his head and smirked in disbelief while leaning an arm on the wall.  
  
"I will catch you yet!" Seishirou assured me as his eye twinkled with 'the smirk' that I had learned to go nuts over.  
  
I got up and laughed as I walked towards my room. While winking, I retorted, "Not before I drive you crazy."  
  
"You're so cute." he commented as he laughed almost in shock. "Are you challenging me, Subaru Sumeragi?"  
  
"Resistance is futile," I said while laughing.  
  
"Interesting." He raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Your on."  
  
I stopped before going into my room to answer matter-of-factly with a ring to my tone,   
"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you, Seishirou Sakurazuka."  
  
Seishirou smirked even more.  
  
Hokuto would be so proud of me, but…  
I don't think that's such a good thing. * sweatdrop *  
  
--  
Author's note: * sighs * aww….damn. Dammit. Waffy moments took over my keyboard typing.  
But aren't they so adorable?! Aggressive Subaru…it kills me! * squeals * 


	14. Part 14

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is by Clamp.  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Day 5 – This means war.   
  
  
Tickle, tickle.  
"Mmph!" I protested. "I didn't go to sleep because I was so worried about Shi-chan."  
"So you had to make a war base made of pillows on the borders of your bed?" Seishirou asked with a uncertain tone in his voice.  
Tickle, tickle.  
"I mean it. Please stop it." I warned patiently. "You might wake up Shinta."  
Then, I reached out and patted one side of my bed. "Shi-Shinta?!"  
Worried out of my mind, I instantly shot up from my bed to find Seishirou and Shinta at the foot of my bed with only half of their faces staring back at me. Their hands slowly went behind them.  
I sighed in relief, but then I scolded Seishirou. "Seishirou-san! What are you teaching Shi-chan?"  
They both sighed in defeat. Seishirou's head turned to Shinta's as Shinta's turned to Seishirou's at the same time. With a deadpan look, Seishirou said, "It's your fault."  
Shinta happily smiled and shook his head and pointed at Seishirou.  
I crossed my arms and gave Seishirou a Look. "Shinta wouldn't have thought of an annoying way to wake me up."  
"He's the one that suggested we poke your feet," Seishirou laughed.  
"Shinta Sumeragi!" I scolded. It wasn't good whenever I said his full name. Well, it was actually Shinta Kurosawa Sumeragi, but that's too much of a handful to say.   
Shinta looked up to the ceiling with guilt as Seishirou did. "So, what's interesting up there, kid?" Seishirou asked.  
"You're a bad influence on my cousin," I said as I got up from my bed and walked in back of them. I pulled the back of their collars. "This won't go unpunished."  
"Oh shoot. We pissed him off, Shi-chan." Seishirou told Shinta as they blinked at each other.  
"I'm tolerant about a lot of things, but don't let me sacrifice my sleep," I growled with yawn.  
"Subaru-kun's so scary, isn't he, Shi-chan?" Seishirou pointed at me while Shinta nodded seriously. Then, he looked back at me and waved his index finger and thought aloud, "Now, what kind of punishment will that be for me-mmph!"  
I immediately cupped his mouth as I laughed while looking at Shinta. "Seishirou Sakurazuka!!!"  
"Ikuzo!" Seishirou shouted as the both of them ran out of the room.  
"Is this what you call by normal?!" I shouted.  
"Yes, my Darling Subaru-kun." Seishirou said as he stuck his head again in my bedroom.  
With a vein popping, I threw my pillow at his direction. "SEISHIROU!!!"  
He ducked and stuck out his tongue at me. That made me even more mad.   
I blinked incredulously as I picked up another pillow. "This. Means. War."  
I laughed as I started to throw the pillows at Seishirou. Shinta came into the room as we fought one another and sat in front of us watching us act like fools. I made a gesture and announced, "You can redeem yourself if you help me defeat the evil Seishirou monster!"  
"I'm not a monster!" he protested as he laughed and hit me while I blocked him with my pillow. "How can someone this sexy look like a monster?"  
  
[Author blinks. "Hold on, is this a trick question?" * sits and thinks also of Muraki *)  
  
"OH!" I shouted as my expression changed to be appalled as I laughed harder. "You're so full of yourself!"  
I hit him even harder.  
"You're pretty good at this, Subaru-kun." He commented as he began to block my attacks.  
"You * huff * can't live * huff * with Hokuto * huff * and not know how." I winked at Shinta and said, "Come on! It's fun!"  
He then took a pillow and looked at it and at us. I pointed my head towards Seishirou. "Hit him," I whispered loudly.  
Seishirou shook his head. "Weren't we buddies? Don't hit me. I'll get really sad." Then, he frowned.  
"You are SO AWFUL!!!" I laughed and smiled as I hit him dead on the head as if I had a bokken in my hands.  
Shinta then walked over to Seishirou and started to hit him too.  
"You…you betrayed me!" Seishirou started to act shocked as I laughed so hard that I rolled on the floor. I couldn't help it. It was so rare to blink and sincerely looked shocked to the point that he'd stop fighting back.  
Shinta smiled as he had a staring match with Seishirou.  
"Oh, he's good," I commented as I got back up. "I think you've met your match Seishirou-san."  
"I won't lose!" Seishirou said with determination as Shinta continued to smile.  
  
They act so alike.  
It's rather kind of scary.  
  
"Oh, look over there!" Seishirou pointed his finger at the window.  
I facefaulted. "Oh, that's dumb," I said almost disgusted.  
But Shinta didn't stop looking at him.  
After five minutes in silence, Seishirou took Shinta and tickled him saying, "Okay, you win. For now!"  
I smiled as I heard Shinta laugh and Seishirou continue to smile at them.  
  
Is this what I've been missing all these years? Is this what people do when they don't have responsibilities like mine?   
It sounds so strange, but I never thought of life this way before.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing there spacing out?" Seishirou asked as he took a pillow into his hands again. "Are fight isn't over yet!"  
I ran on the bed and jumped him. Pinning him on the ground, I said, "You better surrender!"  
"I kind of like this role reversal," Seishirou commented while unable to keep a straight face and gave me a suggestive look.  
I blushed like hell and continued to hit him with my pillow. When I was tired, I passed my prized weapon to Shinta as Seishirou and I got up. "Here, you go at it."  
Shinta took my pillow and they looked at each other with a 'I'm not going to lose to you!' face.  
  
I laughed as I leaned on the doorway with my arms folded.   
  
Seishirou then glanced at me and smiled.  
  
Yup, you sure do act alike.-  
HIT.  
  
"Uh-oh." Seishirou said as they both looked at me..  
  
I glared at them.   
"Now both of your are so going to get it!!!" I shouted unable to suppress my smile as I joined them again while running with a random pillow into my hands.  
  
  
To be continued.  
--  
Author's notes: So, cute enough for you to handle? Hahaha!  
I know, I know, I'm evil.  
Maybe I'm dumb or something, but can someone please answer this question for me? Some people have asked me, "Please don't let this end like the canon" or "Please don't follow the canon". What exactly do you mean? My intention was to make this fic to take place within the Tokyo Babylon universe but way before the tragic ending of our beloved TB.   
So, uh, if you can just e-mail privately about this, I'd _really_ really appreciate it. 


	15. Part 15

Disclaimer: Clamp's the owner of Tokyo Babylon  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Day 5 ¼ - Caught you off-guard.  
  
"Shinta, you carry the blanket." I instructed as I brought a basket and an umbrella with me to the van.  
As I packed the stuff into the back, I heard a loud whistle.  
"I love shorts," Seishirou said as he smiled while walking towards me.  
"Uh-huh," I nodded because I was so used to him already.  
Shinta went back into the house and Seishirou leaned over to me whispering, "But I love Subaru in shorts even better."  
He patted my butt and I jumped around red as a beet with my hands in fists embarrassed beyond measure. "You did not just do what I thought you did."  
  
[Author nods. "I've always wanted to see him in shorts. He must have great legs like Izumi Takuto! Mmm…."]  
  
Seishirou grinned evilly. "I'd like to reply, but it wouldn't be suitable for anyone who would hear me…"  
I blushed even more as we both went inside the apartment.   
  
I looked around. "Is that all we need?"  
Shinta came back with sun block. I nodded. "Oh, good you remembered!"  
"Very good. I almost forgot about that." Seishirou eyed me as he patted   
Shinta on the head. "Oh this will be _very_ fun."  
I sweatdropped. "I don't like the way you're looking at me."  
"You should have been used to it already," he said as he turned both Shinta and my body to face the front door.   
As I closed the door and Seishirou winked at me. "I always look at you like that."  
"That's what I'm afraid of…" I mumbled.  
"Hmm?"  
"Oh nothing." I tried to lie as I took a hold of Shinta's hand.  
  
When we went into the van, Shinta sat in the back.   
"You're okay back here, "Shi-kun?" Seishirou asked as he patted his shoulder.   
Shinta nodded an okay.  
I sat in the passenger's seat as Seishirou buckled himself in the driver's side.   
He fixed the rear view window. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
But when we went to the freeway, we were hit with a little bit of traffic.  
"So, the rest of Japan decided to go to a beach too?" Seishirou said while showing some sign of exasperation.  
"Don't worry, we're not in a hurry, right?" I smiled widely as I looked out the window.  
  
I get to travel because of my jobs, but I rarely go out anywhere. I'm not particularly fond of places with crowds of people, but I got used to going out with Hokuto or Seishirou when they felt like it.  
  
I turned around to find Seishirou looking diligently at the road. "Hey, come here."  
"What happened?" he leaned his face towards me.  
I pulled out a napkin to wipe his forehead.  
"Uh…thanks." He blinked at me as he sat back straight.  
  
I didn't expect that kind of reaction.   
"What did I do? Why are you so quiet?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Seishirou-san…are you blushing?"   
"No." He calmly said as he continued to watch the road.  
I smiled.  
  
So there _are_ some times when he's off his guard.  
  
I turned my head to look at Shinta. "How are you doing back there?"  
He pointed to the cars.  
"Yeah, traffic's horrible, isn't it?" I then got another napkin. "Come here too."  
  
He closed his eyes as I patted his forehead and nose.  
"Are you thirsty?" I asked.  
He nodded his head.  
  
I took a coke and a straw from the bag at my feet. "Here."  
  
"Oh, good! It's moving!" Seishirou announced as we began to gradually pick up the speed.  
We passed by the accident and blinked our eyes. I bowed my head for the injured.  
  
I then opened a can of coke too.  
  
[The author nods her head. She has a coke addiction and wants to promote it.]  
  
"Aah…" I sighed happily as I drank.  
"I want some too," Seishirou responded as he pouted at me.  
"Okay, here."  
"No, I want yours." He then took my can and drank from it.  
I eyed him with a Look. "You can keep it."  
"No, take it back because I can't hold it," he reasoned.  
  
I took it back with a pout. I looked at him and at the coke. I glanced at the coke and then at him.  
I sighed. "I don't care anymore…"  
  
You're so impossible!  
  
And so I drank from the can.  
  
  
  
Day 5 ½ - Subete. (Everything.)  
  
When we got to the beach about two hours later, we surveyed the coast.  
"Looks like all the people in Tokyo decided to go out too," I commented.  
"It's more fun this way," Seishirou said.  
At that moment, he took Shinta and carried him on his shoulders.  
  
I looked at them for a moment.  
It was kind of cute and weird. Here was Seishirou in jeans and a white shirt. It's kind of hard to imagine it without seeing it because I was so used to his business suits or his lab coats.  
  
[Author's response: * DROOL * * DROOLS SOME MORE *]  
  
And Shinta, who never really liked to be anything but stoic to everyone except me, was actually smiling down at Seishirou.  
I stood there still mesmerized for the moment.  
  
I felt like something had hit me. But it was a good feeling.  
I even wore the red violator Hokuto gave me as a commemoration of this good day.  
  
Seishirou turned back to me. "Hey, come on!"  
  
I carried the umbrella as I ran next to them.  
  
We found a place to settle. And so we set up our blanket and everything that we had.  
Seishirou then smirked as he pointed at the umbrella. "I won't ever get lost in this crowd."  
"Ha ha."  
"Hokuto's influence still persists!" he laughed.  
"She chose it _because_ of its multiple colors," I answered while laughing sheepishly and a sweatdrop ran down my face.  
"I thought as much."  
"Let's go swim, Shi-kun." I said as I caught his hand.  
"I'll stay here and watch you," Seishirou said.  
I blinked at him. "I don't like the way you said that."  
"What?" he innocently (fake of course) asked.  
I looked at Shinta and pointed at Seishirou. "This is the kind of person you should never learn from."  
I then sighed as I looked back at Seishirou. "It's sad, but I am starting to understand how your mind works."  
"I'm just preparing you for awful people that might take advantage of you," he told me matter-of-factly.  
"You forget that _you're_ one of those awful people," I reminded him.  
"So I am." He smirked happily as he laughed. "But I'm a 'special' friend."  
  
I turned around with Shinta towards the water.  
Maybe it will help my temperature…  
  
Despite everything, it was a pretty good day. When we were packing up, I stopped to look at the sunset.  
Seishirou stood next to me as he looked down at Shinta in his arms. "Must have worn him out. He's asleep."  
I nodded as we both got our stuff. "Yes. He isn't used to this kind of thing."  
  
As we got into the car, Seishirou placed him in the back seat. And we both arranged our things in the back of the van.  
At that moment, I shook my head and suddenly hugged Seishirou.  
"What's that for?" he asked.  
"Everything."  
"It was nothing," he answered. "You thank me too much."  
  
Seishirou went to his seat as I got Shinta from the back and we both sat in the front. I hugged him tightly as we rode home.  
"I might get you in trouble for this," I said to Seishirou as he drove.  
"Haven't been caught yet," he winked at me. "You worry too much."  
  
He then got a hold of my hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I do," I said while squeezing back.  
  
Then, we let go as he drove on and I embraced Shinta in my arms.  
  
  
--  
Author's note: Okay, okay…I know this is getting way sappy, but at least we're enjoying the dorky, yet cute moments, ne? 


	16. Part 16

Disclaimer: Yui doesn't own TB, Clamp does.  
  
You drive me crazy.  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Day 5 ¾ - Don't leave me.  
  
When we all got home, we plopped our stuff at the doorway, took off our shoes, and slumped into the couch. We all looked at the ceiling.  
"I'm tired," I said.  
Shinta nodded in agreement.  
"But the day's not done yet, Subaru-kun." Seishirou said with a tone that I didn't like.   
  
It was the playful one.  
  
"What else are you planning?"  
"We need to make dinner."  
"You just want to see me in an apron," I mumbled grumpily.  
  
[Author thinks, "And who wouldn't? ^_~ And you're in shorts too! Hmm..." * drools *]  
  
"Though I'd like that, I'll wear it for _you_ this time," he said as he got up enthusiastically.  
I blushed.  
  
I had to admit * ahem * the jeans and the white shirt are sexy...  
I cleared my throat.  
  
Subaru! What are you doing?!  
  
Seishirou crossed his arms as he looked at me. "What are you thinking?"  
"Nothing!" I immediately answered back.  
  
Shoot...chocolate...  
It's because he gave me chocolate...  
  
"Subaru-kun?" He grabbed my waist and hugged me as he laughed. "You're so adorable I could...hmm..."  
I shook my head. "Stop it!"  
He shook me back and forth as Shinta laughed at us.  
"Even he thinks we act like little kids." I sighed.  
"Oh, I won't treat you like a child..." Seishirou seductively whispered as he let go and walked calmly to the kitchen.  
I took Shinta to the bedroom to change clothes. When he was finished, I motioned for him to sit in my lap.  
I hugged him and laid my head on his own as I closed my eyes. "I always hate saying goodbye to you. So, I'll just do it now before I start to cry when you go to Kyoto."  
"Su?" He looked up at me as I opened my eyes to look down at him.  
"Grandmother has brought Makoto-san to be your escort. You know him. He's the one that always gives you candy."  
He nodded silently. But then, he shook his head and grabbed onto my shirt. "Su~!"  
I patted his head as I hugged him tightly. "I know. But you're not safe here anymore. Grandmother will take good care of you over there."  
I then took the strand of red hair of his into my fingers. "You know? Everytime I look at this, I laugh and get mad at the same time. Your aunty Hokuto's so mischievous! I can't believe she dyed your hair when you were a baby!"  
He patted my head.  
I laughed. "I'll miss you. So be a good boy for me, okay? Well, it's not like you haven't been already. Thanks."  
  
It just gets harder and harder...  
  
"Always just listen to Grandmother and what they tell you to do. I'll visit you once in a while from now on because you live with us."  
He pouted at me.  
I sighed as we sat there on the bed in silence. I shook my head.  
  
Iya da!  
I don't want you to become like me...  
When you become the official heir, I will be the one to tell you. I don't want Grandmother to tell you.  
  
It is my responsibility.  
  
I almost cried, but then, I brushed it away as I smiled. "Come on, let's see how Seishirou-san is doing."  
We walked out of the room, but then I asked, "How do you like Seishirou-san?"  
He nodded his head.  
"I'm glad you like him, Shi-chan."  
  
When we entered the kitchen, I found Seishirou trying to make garlic bread.  
"You're trying an Italian dish?" I asked incredulously.  
"Hokuto-chan said it wasn't too hard."  
"But you're so used to making Japanese ones," I said as I placed Shinta on the seat next to mine. And then I sat down.  
"Spaghetti is good. I tried it last week." Seishirou smiled at me. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this one."  
  
Oh god...  
I love that smile...  
  
Stupid chocolate's getting to my brain...  
And I didn't eat that much!  
  
This is going to drive me mad if it doesn't wear off soon...  
  
  
When we sat down to eat, I had a hard time getting noodles on my fork. I think it was the pure fact that I was so used to chopsticks. Our family was very traditional that way, I guess.  
"What _will_ you do without me here?" Seishirou said as he held his fork towards my mouth. "Say 'ahh'."  
"I'm not a little kid! Leave me alo-gulp." I waved my index finger in the air, chomped the damn thing and scolded, "Stop that!"  
Seishirou's eyes twinkled as he closed them. Then he grinned at me. "Gotcha."  
I closed my eyes in annoyance. "I take it all back, Shi-chan. You shouldn't like him."  
"Su?"  
Seishirou patted him on the head. "Naw, he's a good judge of character."  
"You guys are messy eaters," I scolded further.   
I took up a napkin and wiped Shinta's face. Then, I grabbed Seishirou's chin and patted his mouth.   
He tilted his head at me. "You're always so kind..." his serious tone trailed off.  
I continued to eat.  
Then, Seishirou smiled to himself as if he realized something and resumed eating.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"I'll take him out," I insisted as I tapped Seishirou's shoulder.  
"I think I should see him out too."  
"I don't think you should."  
"Yes, I should," he pushed on.  
I sighed as I pleaded, "If grandmother knew you were here with me, I will get in trouble."  
I then kissed him on the forehead. "Please understand."  
He nodded as he turned to Shi-chan.  
  
I got his things and rushed back into the kitchen.  
  
Shinta patted Seishirou on the head. Seishirou smiled as he said, "I'll miss you. It was fun having you around. I hope you enjoyed our little outing today."  
Shinta nodded in response.  
  
And I knew he meant it.  
We never go out...he and I...  
  
It's the same as when I lived in Kyoto...  
  
I shook my head. Stop thinking about that Subaru.  
  
Shinta then wrapped his arms around Seishirou's neck. As he stepped back, I took Shinta's hand firmly into mine.  
Shinta then bowed. "Bye...Sei-chan..."  
  
I blinked my eyes.  
He hasn't said anything beside my name.  
I laughed at the same almost wanting to cry even more. He even calls him like Hokuto-chan does...  
  
Seishirou then tilted his head as he kneeled again in front of Shinta. "You really act like Subaru when he was little. You have the same gentle look..." he then held his cheek as he shook his head.   
He looked up to me. "Sorry."   
Then he got up and we walked out of the room.  
  
I opened the front door as Makoto-san bowed before me. "Subaru-sama."  
I shook my head. "Same as always."  
He laughed as I took one last hug.   
  
I whispered, "I love you, Shinta. Don't ever forget that."  
  
He wrapped his arms around me trying not to cry. "Su~!"  
  
I always hated this part.  
  
I then let go as I watched them leave at this late in the night. Turning around, I went into the apartment to find Seishirou standing in the hallway waiting for me.  
We stared at one another in silence.  
  
I didn't know what to do, but that feeling of longing and sadness that came to me in tidbits came crashing back with full force as I looked at him.  
  
If I can't even handle Shinta leaving...  
  
I can't even ask you or tell you my thoughts.  
When the time comes...  
...will you also leave me, Seishirou?  
  
  
I then walked past him trying not to cry as he grabbed my shoulders. Wrapping his arms around me, I felt so warm inside as I hung my head.   
  
Then, I held his hands with my own as I closed my eyes. "Don't leave me too, Seishirou...I don't think I'd be able to handle it."  
  
He stood there in silence as he hugged me tighter.  
  
This made me even more afraid.  
  
"Why aren't you answering me?" I turned around as I pounded on his chest. "Is there something wrong with my question? You always have an answer to everything."  
  
I shouted with all my heart, "Answer me!"  
  
"You drive me crazy with your smile and your laugh! I love the way you tease even when I do blush and scold you!" I shook my head. "I love you so much I'm going insane..."  
  
"We'll resume the challenge tomorrow..." he said as he pulled down the zipper to my shirt.  
  
I stood there as I watched him do this.   
  
I wanted him to do this...  
I ached for him to love me...  
But not like this...  
  
I stepped away from him.   
  
  
"You don't play fair, Seishirou," I whispered as I turned around to face the kitchen.  
  
  
To be continued.  
--  
Author's note: Tsk, tsk. You guys just had to wait for _one_ more part and then Shi-chan would be gone.  
And yes, Mara-chan, of course I know that the 'closure' should be something only Subaru and Seishirou related. ^__^v * sweatdrops * Yes, I understand he isn't underaged in Japan...  
Now that I'm not undecided anymore...let the fun begin...  
  
Teaser:  
I started to laugh like there was no tomorrow as I couldn't fight him while laying on the ground with my cheeks red. I was hiccupping as if I were intoxicated with sake, but I was flushed with red as I clumsily smiled up at Seishirou above me.  
"What's wrong with you, Subaru-kun?" He said as he stared down at me with an amused face as his hands leaned on the sides of my head.  
I smiled back seductively as I shook my head. "You tricked me," I answered like a cute drunk.  
"What did I do?" he sincerely asked.  
It was the first time I saw him quite perplexed with a face that had no clue what was going on.  
"You gave me chocolate." I hiccupped again. "It makes me drunk."  
He raised his eyebrow at me as he gazed at me with much interest. "Oh _really_?"  
"Uh huh?" I nodded my head as I began to unbutton some of my shirt. "It's so hot in here."  
"You're temptation incarnate, you know that?"  
"I am?" I stared at him innocently with my consciousness hazed by chocolate messing with my strange body chemistry.   
"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked as I pulled his collar.  
"Sei..." I whispered as I smiled at him still drunk with chocolate.  
"...shi..." I continued as I pulled him closer towards me.  
"...rou?" I finished as we stared at one another.   
We were so close, I could feel his breath on my face. 


	17. Part 17

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon's not mine. It's Clamp's.  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Day 5 7/8 - "Aishiteru kara." (Because I love you.)  
  
  
"Then tell me what you want, Subaru."  
  
Shocked by his answer, I immediately stopped walking   
  
"Oshiete kure..." He whispered quietly, "What do you want from me?"  
  
I looked from side to side flustered but unable to speak back.  
  
"I'll do anything." He continued in his determined tone, "I will never play fair as long as it comes to you, Subaru-kun."  
  
I put my head up with my back still turned to him. "Why?"  
  
"Aishiteru kara."  
  
I turned my head to find a distressed man before me. Seishirou, who I have known to be one of the calmest people I've ever met, was staring at me as if he were so desparate to keep me. And I couldn't understand it...  
  
...because I was right in front of him.  
  
What...what are you scared of losing? Why are you so afraid of losing me to something I don't understand?  
As if...as if you know something and you're keeping it from me...  
  
  
Am I so far away from you, Seishirou?  
  
  
Then he answered as if he read my mind, "Yes, you are very far away from me."  
  
At that moment, he walked past me whispering, "One day I'll never be able to get you back..."  
  
I didn't even turn around to see him walk out the door.  
  
"And you won't ever be the same," he finished.  
  
Click.  
  
Immediately, I turned around to the empty threshold as I whispered, "Seishirou...san..."  
  
And that's how our 'normal' day ends, right Seishirou?  
We're never normal people...  
  
We can never be.  
  
  
  
Day 6 - Temptation and forbidden fruit.  
  
  
I was still fixing up the kitchen when I heard the door open again. But I didn't hear the usual greeting of 'Tadaimasu!' as I had learned to hear whenever he came home.  
Instead of stopping and feeling like the world had disappointed me again, I continued to clean up.  
  
Embrace...  
  
"Don't be mad, Subaru," he whispered to my ear with his warm breath.  
  
I dropped the broom to the floor.  
Clack.  
  
"You keep on asking me not to be upset, and yet you continue to hurt me." I shook my head. "I don't understand you."  
  
"If you could only understand Subaru..." He started to laugh to himself while still holding me. "If you could only understand that ever since I've met you, you've driven over the edge. I find myself doing things I wouldn't even think of doing. For _you_, I've been doing them. Doing them all. I twitch every time I see you because I want to do something to corrupt you. I love you so much that I completely forget what I'm supposed to do..."  
  
"Supposed to do..." I trailed off.  
  
"Please understand this about me, Subaru."  
  
I nodded. "I'm trying to."  
  
"I know...you always do..." He then turned me to look at him.   
  
I then smiled as I put my arms around his neck. Looking up at him, I said, "As long as you answer this one question for me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Tell me a lie, Seishirou," I whispered to his ear.  
  
"I'll leave you because I hate you," he whispered back.  
  
I pressed my head on his chest as I smiled while his arms wrapped around me once more.  
Then, I pushed him away as I backed away from him and went to see what was on the counter.  
  
"Hey, that's supposed to be a surprise!" he shouted.  
  
"What is it?" I poked at the bag curiously as if I were Hokuto-chan.  
  
"It's the 'I'm sorry' dessert?" He then came up next to me as he opened the bag. "Hokuto-chan said this was your favorite."  
  
Oh no...  
It's not what I think it is...  
  
He held out the recipe to my face after laying down all the ingredients.  
  
"The secret chocolate!" he announced all proud of himself.  
  
I laughed as I shook my head.   
You're so adorable in that apron...  
  
"No! Anything but chocolate!" I protested getting my focus back as I shook my head even more like a little kid.  
  
"Why?" He began to mix it up in a bowl while saying the ingredients out loud. "Hokuto-chan said this was the best remedy when you're depressed!"  
  
I'm going to definitely kill her when she gets back...  
I'm going to kill her...  
  
How could you, Hokuto-chan?! You told him EVERYTHING?!  
  
  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Hiccup.   
  
"Th-that was really realllly good, Seishirou-san!" I congratulated as I patted him on the back. "You're officially forgiven now!"  
I stumbled into the hallway and into the living room.  
"Whoa!" Seishirou-san shouted as he caught me by my waist as I almost tripped walking to the couch. "Is there something wrong with this recipe?"  
He tried a piece of chocolate again as I clapped my hands and laughed. "Oh no no! It isn't the chocolate you made! It's me!"  
I pointed to myself proudly. "Boku!"  
At that moment, I lost my balance and grabbed Seishirou's shirt.  
  
Plop.  
  
I blinked my glassy eyes up at him and poked his nose. Then, I blinked again as I felt the chocolate have its full effect on me.  
Seishirou honestly had a confused face and I patted his shoulder as he looked down at me.   
"Now, _you're_ the one that's all confused." I laughed, "Now I know the world's ending if we've traded places."  
"Seriously, is there something wrong, Subaru-kun?" He still looked at me in confusion and I smiled.   
"You're so cute when you're confused, Seishirou-san. Now I know why you like to tease me."   
I started to laugh like there was no tomorrow as I couldn't fight him while laying on the ground with my cheeks red. I was hiccupping as if I were intoxicated with sake, but I was flushed with red as I clumsily smiled up at Seishirou above me.  
"What's wrong with you, Subaru-kun?" He said as he stared down at me with an amused face as his hands leaned on the sides of my head.  
I smiled back seductively as I shook my head. "You tricked me," I answered like a cute drunk.  
"What did I do?" he sincerely asked.  
It was the first time I saw him quite perplexed with a face that had no clue what was going on.  
"You gave me chocolate." I hiccupped again. "It makes me drunk."  
He raised his eyebrow at me as he gazed at me with much interest. "Oh _really_?"  
"Uh huh?" I nodded my head as I began to unbutton some of my shirt. "It's so hot in here."  
"You're temptation incarnate, you know that?"  
"I am?" I stared at him innocently with my consciousness hazed by chocolate messing with my strange body chemistry.   
"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked as I pulled his collar.  
"Sei..." I whispered as I smiled at him still drunk with chocolate.  
"...shi..." I continued as I pulled him closer towards me.  
"...rou?" I finished as we stared at one another.   
  
We were so close, I could feel his breath on my face.  
And it felt so good...  
  
I gently pushed and pulled him. "So what are you going to do about it, hmm?"  
  
* hiccup *  
  
"If I'm Temptation incarnate, then I should play my part much better than this..." I said as I started to nibble on his ear.  
He looked even more confused while his cheeks were blushing and that made me laugh again.  
"Now that I'm telling you to do something, you don't know what to do, Seishirou-san? Oh, you disappoint me!" I pulled his collar until our bodies touched and I could feel his heart beating on my chest. "Take me...Seishirou-san..."  
  
He shook his head in shock. "I...I can't believe I'm saying this..."  
He cupped my face within his hands and looked at me saying, "I think you should go to bed."  
"I..." I breathed into his ear, "...am not going to bed without you."  
  
Then, his eyes became very serious. "If that's the what you want, then I can't protest anymore, can't I?"  
  
I smiled seductively. "No, you can't."  
  
I placed my fingers on his chin as I said, "You have to eat the forbidden fruit."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
--  
Author's note: I'm sorry that this is very ooc, and it will be clearer in the next chapter. But, I...uh...* blushes * hope you really enjoyed an aggressive Suby, 'cause I did!  
I'm not too good with scenes like this, so please be patient with me!   
  
But was it sexy enough for you? ^_~ 


	18. Part 18

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon's by clamp.  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Day 6 1/8 - Why do you always want what you can't have? (The aggressive approach: I get what I want when I damn want it!)  
  
"Seishirou-san?" I then suddenly grabbed his shirt and turned our bodies over. My knees were on both sides of his hips as I leaned closer to him.  
My open shirt drenched itself upon his body as I began to say, "Why aren't you eating temptation's fruit?"  
I then began to unbutton his shirt as I brushed it off to lean my palms on his washboard stomach.  
  
[Author is currently melting…*_* "Washboard…" * faints *]  
  
I then made a circling motion with my index finger over his heart. "What's wrong, Seishirou?"  
  
I then brushed my lips upon his ear to say seductively, "What are you waiting for?"  
  
As Seishirou smirked at me and answered, "This is getting very interesting."  
"It'll get _more_ interesting if you play along, my Dear…"  
"Oh…I'll play. I'm just having fun watching you for the moment." He started to laugh as he began to respond with his hands slowly going up my thighs. "You really are cute, Subaru-kun."  
I then hiccupped and began to laugh. "I know I am. I'm using it to my advantage, aren't I?"  
I then placed my right hand in back of his head as I pulled him over to kiss me.   
  
I laughed even more.  
  
"You taste like chocolate. I _like_ chocolate…"  
"Mmhmm…" he answered as he kissed me back.  
  
As his hands went up my waist I laughed again. "That tickles."  
"Oh…" his eyebrow raised a little.  
  
As we began to get deeper into our kissing…  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
I got up annoyed wanting to throw the phone. "Who dares disturb me?!"  
"I think it's Hokuto-chan, Subaru," Seishirou replied while looking up at me.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
I looked away. "I don't want to answer it. I'm upset with her."  
  
"Well, I'm going to thank her." Seishirou said as he winked at me and got up to get the phone. "We have to know what time she's coming home so we won't be interrupted."  
  
I nodded. "True, true."  
  
I then sat on the couch with my arms out and my legs crossed as my bare chest and black shorts were being stared at by Seishirou who answered the phone and smirked happily at me.  
I smirked back connivingly.  
  
[Author is currently drooling. * thinking of Izumi-like pose in the Zetsuai 'Katuai' video which is her favorite scene * "Whoa, baby. It's really hot here."]  
  
I waited on the couch nonchalantly  
"Hello Hokuto-chan!" he happily greeted as I yawned. "No, we're doing fine. In fact, we were just going to go to sleep. No, we're not sleeping _together_."  
He nodded as he sympathized. "Yeah, I know! Subaru's just too…tender. I cannot find another adjective that will describe it any better."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
Seishirou then cleared his throat as he said, "So when are you coming back? Oh, tomorrow afternoon? Okay."  
He looked at me and laughed along with Hokuto-chan. I don't want to know what she's saying to him. * sweatdrop *  
  
My head's beginning to hurt…  
  
On he continued, "I'm trying! I actually made the chocolate! And it's working _too_ well in fact-"  
I then got up and grabbed the phone. "Hi Hokuto-chan…"  
"Oh, no…" she mumbled while bursting in giggles and not in the least repentful.  
"That's right. When you get back, I'll have a little surprise for you."  
Silence.  
"You spiked the recipe, I know it!" I said with much annoyance.  
"Only a little of _that_ ingredient," she answered sheepishly. "Besides, it seems things are going to go somewhere now! You shouldn't be mad! You should be happy!"  
"What I am right now is upset." I hiccupped again. "I can't control my body!"  
She laughed on the phone as I began to gain a little control of myself. "You're just one of the few people in the world that are just naturally put on a high by chocolate, Subaru, just accept it."  
"Tell me the antidote," I commanded. "This isn't funny anymore."  
Seishirou looked at me as he stepped in back of me and placed his arms over my waist to calm me down.  
"Hi-mit-su!" Hokuto-chan laughed and I could hear her smiling on the other line.  
"I'm going to get you when you get back," I warned.  
"I'll be up for the challenge, Subaru! Okay, I'll see you later!" She then took a deep breath and said, "Mwah! I love you, Subaru!"  
"Mmhmm. Sure." I nodded at the phone.  
  
I hung my head as I realized what had just happened. My head hurt a little more as things began to become a little bit clearer instead of like passing through a hazy dream.  
  
"She told me the antidote," Seishirou-san whispered to my ear.  
"Are you going to make me work hard for it?" I said a little scared as the chocolate began to wear off.  
He began to kiss my neck and I leaned to one side.  
"Work hard for it?" He tightened his grip. "I'm not that cruel, am I?"  
"Yes, you are!" I turned around.  
He grinned as he let his hands go of my waist and caught my hand to go to the kitchen. He sat me on the counter.  
  
I pouted. "I know there's a catch to this."  
  
"You know it!" he laughed as he began to brew something over the stove.  
  
I sighed as I banged my head on the counter. Then, I realized what I had just done about fifteen minutes earlier and stared at Seishirou in horror. "I didn't do what I thought I just did, did I?"  
  
Ack! Nothing's making sense anymore! @_@ Wah~!  
  
He nodded as he licked his lips together. "You were delicious and cute as always."  
I sighed as I banged my head on the counter again so that I had a red mark on my forehead.  
"That only happens whenever I have chocolate! It's the chocolate!" I protested as my face turned from pink to red in an instant. I then stared down at my shirt and covered myself.  
"I liked my view from the bottom, though." He smirked again as he winked at me.   
"It's kind of nice to change places once in a while," he added as I turned around to cover my face and as my lips moved to quietly say, "Oh my god…what have I done..?!"  
  
[Author smirks happily. "Heh. Heh some more. Wouldn't _we_ like to know what you _could_ have done?" * sigh *]  
  
"Hey you." Seishirou stood in front of me with a cup of whatever I was supposed to take.   
"So, what's the catch?" I gulped as I stared at him with a red face embarrassed beyond belief and scared of what he might do now that I went over the edge.  
"I give you the antidote personally…" he took a sip as he pressed his lips on mine.  
  
And that continued on until he had finished the whole cup…  
  
At the last sip, I stared up at him all wide eyed and sleepy.  
  
"So, chocolate makes you aggressive and drunk. And coffee makes you sleepy," he commented as I fell into his arms.  
  
I nodded listlessly.   
He then shook his head as he carried me in both of his arms to his bed.   
While in the hallway, Seishirou asked, "Mind explaining that sometime to me? I'm really, really confused."  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."  
"Okay," he answered as he laid me to one side as he slept in the other.   
Before going to sleep, he brushed my bangs away as he kissed my forehead. "I may not play fair to get to you, Subaru-kun…"  
He finished as he held me close to him, "But I'll play fair when it's important to You."  
  
I shook my head sleepily while asking in a bashful tone, "But you love me right? That's…all I need to know…"  
"Yes…" he trailed off.  
I smiled with much comfort.  
"But later on today is another game field!" he announced with determination.  
I then faced him and whacked him on the head. "Just shut up and kiss me goodnight."  
"Yes, Temptation," he grinned as he did as he was told.  
  
I opened my eyes in shock blushing red all over again at even a thought of what I had done. But then, I then fell asleep smiling…  
  
  
To be continued.  
--  
Author's note: Yes, I will keep on teasing you until this fic is over. Mwahahaha! But damn…Subaru was really hot as seme for the moment. And time's running out if Hokuto's coming 'tomorrow'! 


	19. Part 19

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is a property of Clamp. Yui just loves messing with Subaru's life, so we have a fanfic. ^_^v  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Day 6 ¼ - Boku wa sexy desu ka? (Am I sexy?)  
  
  
I laid there on the bed unable to get up as I gazed at Seishirou in front of me. His bangs fell over his face; and so I brushed them away as I looked clearly at the adorable face in front of me.  
"You look so harmless when you're sleeping," I commented with a tinge of sarcasm.  
Seishirou then opened his eyes at that moment as he instantly got up and his messy hair stuck up in some place. I laughed at the sight.  
"What are you laughing about?" He smiled as he laid back down and looked at me.  
I poked his nose and smiled back. "Oh, nothing."  
He sighed. "Don't tempt me. Not too early in the morning."  
"What am I doing?" I blinked at him innocently not really understanding what he meant.  
"If I had only taken advantage of you while you were drunk!" he complained as he grinned at me while looking at me from my feet to my head. "I kind of regret it."  
I looked back at him horrified. "Don't even mention that! I can't believe I did that!"  
His mischievous smile came back and I hate that look with a passion.  
  
It meant one thing: I am the hunter and you are the prey. I won't take no for an answer.  
  
"Subaru-kun?"  
"Yes?"  
  
Doki doki doki doki.  
  
"Boku wa sexy desu ka?"  
  
I gulped as I realized his shirt was still open and the chocolate was still lingering a bit in my system.  
  
[Author: ! Whoa! * blushes *]  
  
"A-ano…" I stuttered as he began to move above me and I turned my head to one side as he began to kiss me all over again on the neck.  
  
Like clockwork-  
Ding dong!  
  
Seishirou then leaned his head on my chest in defeat. "I feel like killing someone. Please excuse me."  
  
He pushed himself off the bed as he buttoned his shirt and put on his jeans while jumping through the threshold his bedroom. I laughed as I watched him.  
"Hey, no laughing!" He smiled.   
  
"I swear someone up there hates me!" he shouted from the hallway.  
  
"Hello, I'm selling…" the salesperson said in English I believe.  
I'm okay with reading and writing it, but I'm not very good speaking it.  
  
[Author instructs, "Take a deep breath." Yui holds out a sign that says, "Danger: Seishirou is even _more_ hazardous for your health."]  
  
"Oh, no thank you," Seishirou answered in English! "I do not wish to buy anything. I'm sorry."  
  
Click. The door is closed.  
  
  
I closed my eyes as I bit my lip while turning red. He sounds…  
  
So adorable!  
  
I hope he doesn't notice my weakness for this!  
  
  
[The author's head is swimming as she imagines a Seishirou who speaks in sexy Japanese speaking with accented English. "KAWAII~!" Note: This is one of the author's weaknesses next to chocolate chip cookies, coke, and children.]  
  
Seishirou came back into the room exasperated. "Someone TRULY hates me up there."  
I countered, "How about if someone is jealous of you being with anyone else? Ever think of that?"  
He sat on the bed as I got up to lean my head on his shoulder.   
"Not a bad thought." He nodded his head as he rubbed his chin.  
I swatted him with a pillow. "You!"  
Seishirou just laughed and I couldn't stay mad for too long as I shook my head trying to understand this ego of his.  
"Did you hear me speak English?" His eyes became wide-eyed. "I'm so out of practice!"  
  
[Author's jaw drops. "You are such a liar…"]  
  
I blinked at him blankly trying my hardest not to react in any way.  
  
"Hey…" He poked me. "You haven't answered my question."  
I just nodded. "Hai! Kikimashita yo!" (Yes! I heard!)  
Seishirou then rubbed his chin again. His eyebrow twitched as he smiled at me and I sweatdropped.  
  
"What is wrong, Subaru?" he said in English.  
  
I blinked as my ears turned red. I blushed horribly.  
  
I knew it was all over for me now.  
  
  
"Ohhhhh~…I get it…" he responded as his smile became even wider.  
  
I gulped. "Wah~! You're going to pounce on me again."  
  
He grabbed my elbows and pinned them to the bed while breathing in my ear. My head swam as he said, "So, this is one of your weaknesses, is it? This should be lots of fun."  
  
I shook my head in protest like a little chibi.  
  
I wonder if the same holds true for him. I don't know why, but I blurted in English, "Do you want to go eat ice cream?"  
  
He laughed at me. "You're not helping your case, you know that?"  
  
I gulped yet again. "H-hounto ni?"  
  
"Nope." Seishirou shook his head. But weirdly, he let me go. "But there's something you can do to save yourself from being pounced on for your cuteness. I'll give you this one chance."  
  
"Huh?" With question marks all around my expressions, I looked up at him.  
  
"Introduce yourself to me in English, Subaru." That evil smile was there, so I knew there was something else to this request as he placed his hands at the sides of my waist to keep me in place.  
  
"And the catch is…?" I blinked up at him in apprehension.  
  
"You have to do it like you did yesterday."  
  
I think my head exploded as my eyes became little swirls.  
  
"What? Am I your personal entertainer or something?!" I asked.  
  
"…"  
  
"And you're not answering?"  
  
"I'm thinking…"  
  
I closed my eyes in frustration as I felt like a vein was popping in my head. I shouted with a face that beat all my previous blushing records. "Why do you always ask these kind of things from me?!"   
  
"It's fun," he answered honestly. "That's all."  
  
"Geh."  
  
"Don't make me wait to long. I want to get that ice cream." He smiled like a little kid and I don't know if that or what I had to do right now was scarier.  
  
I regretted the suggestion by then.  
  
I cleared my throat. "O-okay…um…"  
  
I sighed.  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this.  
Hokuto-chan would give anything to see this. I know it!  
  
I…I won't hear the end of this if he mentions this to her!  
I'm…so…in…trouble… * sigh *  
  
My eyes became half-closed as I tried to keep a straight face. I placed my arms over his neck while I began to run my index finger in lines randomly upon his back as if I were tickling him.  
  
"And I have to do this in English?" I said in the middle of it.  
  
"Hai."  
  
I sighed mentally.  
  
I then whispered slowly to him, "My name is Subaru Sumeragi."  
  
[ XD ]  
  
At that moment, I stopped to see his reaction. He closed his eyes as he shook his head from side to side. "Now I'm all ready to conquer you today!"  
  
"Ack." I fell back onto the bed.  
  
He winked down at me. "I think you just found one of _my_ weaknesses too."  
  
I smirked as I sighed and shook my head. I then pushed him away from me. "As promised, you must release me."  
  
I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Again, I shouted, "Seishirou!!!"  
  
H-hokuto-chan's coming back tomorrow and-  
  
He peaked his head in and interrupted my thought. "What did I do?"  
  
I shook my head. "Don't you dare…"  
I pouted as I pointed at my chest incredulously. "You gave me another kiss mark!"  
  
"So…okay…I took advantage of that _one_ opportunity last night," he answered trying to be innocent about it.  
  
"I don't know whether to kill you or Hokuto-chan first." I crossed my arms in anger.  
  
"How would you kill me?" he answered back with a grin. He tried to reason it out to himself as he looked up to the ceiling. "I don't mind really if it's you, it's just the method you would use on me-"  
  
"SEISHIROU!!!"  
  
  
--  
Author's note: Hee. Hee hee hee. I know. I'm just plain evil, aren't I? * smiles with a victory sign up * I've got to fulfill those fangirl cravings… 


	20. Part 20

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is by Clamp. "Standing Still" lyrics used are by Jewel.  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Day 6 ½- Okurimono. (Gift.)  
  
  
I was pouting.  
  
"You can't be _that_ mad at me, Subaru-kun!" Seishirou objected. "It's nothing to be ashamed of…"  
  
I stopped walking and turned my head towards his direction. With my fists clenched in frustration, I seethed through my teeth as I felt another vein popping, "Hokuto-chan's coming home tomorrow. If she catches a glimpse of this, I will not hear the end of it."  
  
"Seriously, it's no big deal. I don't even see it," he said as he continued to glance at my body.  
  
"Because you don't have one," I retorted harshly.  
  
"Would you _want_ to give me one then?" he winked at me.   
  
I furiously blushed as I turned around to continue walking. "No!"  
  
"Aww…that's too bad. I would have looked forward to it."  
  
I pulled on my hat as the people on the street gave us strange looks.   
Eh heh heh… * gakun *  
  
Then, I just pulled Seishirou's hand and ran into the shopping district. As we entered the mall, I huffed and puffed while leaning my hands on my knees.  
  
["Oh yeah…these are the pre-X days, aren't they?" Yui comments. * wink *]  
  
"You aren't tired from all that running, Seishirou-san?" I asked in astonishment.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm always in shape."  
  
[* nods in agreement * "Mmhmm…you sure are, Sei-chan."]  
  
I sighed for the umpteenth time. "I really have to get used to your ego."  
  
"Why?" He smiled at me with his white teeth shining at me.  
  
* niko niko *  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"So, how about that ice cream?" he asked me while he clasped his hands together.  
  
"I'll, uh, buy it when we go home."  
  
"Even better."  
  
I gave him a strange look trying not to become too scared at what he was planning inside of his dirty mind.   
Though, I couldn't understand the concept of ice cream becoming something, well, bad.  
  
What are _you_ planning to do with me?  
  
Beads of sweatdrops fell down my face.  
  
"You look pale to me, Subaru-kun."  
  
"Oh no no," I tried to excuse myself, "I'm just hot."  
  
He then crossed his arms as he stopped to analyze me. "Yes, I totally agree."  
  
[* smirk * * smirks some more *]  
  
I shook my head and closed my eyes as I hit my forehead with my cheeks burning a crimson shade not known to any other man alive on the planet. "Is there nothing else in that brain of yours except to find some way to tease me?!"  
  
He blinked at me and smiled like a little kid while shaking his head. "Nope."  
  
His expression is so kawaii…  
  
Again, he took a hold of my hand as we walked through the mall. But I didn't mind this time as I just accepted his weird idiosyncrasies. Instead, I started to laugh as he pulled me to a photo booth.  
"I don't like taking pictures," I said shyly while trying to sit down. "I'm _very_ camera shy. You know that."  
Seishirou shook his head as he assured me while paying for the pics, "Don't worry."  
"Okay, here we go!"  
  
We both smiled at the camera.  
Click.  
  
He then kissed my cheek as I shouted, "Seishirou-san!"  
Click.  
  
I blushed while glancing sideways at him while he grinned with a victory sign.  
Click.  
  
"And for the finish," he said as he turned my head to kiss me on the lips as I closed my eyes tightly at the confusion.  
Click.  
  
He laughed as he looked at me while the pictures were developing. I sat there for a moment swaying from side to side with eyes seeing white splotches when I blinked, but it wasn't from the flashes. "Oh my…"  
  
"I had to make worth our money?" he smirked evilly at me..  
  
I blinked at him as I got up and out of the booth.  
  
He took the pictures and we stood around for about half a minute to look at them. I didn't stop blushing. It got worse actually.  
  
"Being with you has become hazardous to my health," I commented as we continued to walk around. "If I continue to blush like this, people will start to think I have a fever."  
  
He laughed and wouldn't stop holding my hand!  
  
"You're one to say anything," Seishirou replied.  
  
I didn't expect that one.  
  
"I haven't done anything to you. You're the one always trying to grab me or other."  
  
"It's the person catching someone without even knowing they're doing something is even scarier."  
  
I blinked. I blinked again. "You're addicted to me."  
  
"You got that right," he answered without hesitation as he looked around.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" I asked trying to change the subject. "What are you looking for anyway?"  
  
"That…," he mumbled as he continued to look from store to store  
  
"What?" I questioned curiously.  
  
"This clothing I really liked." He then said, "Ah! There it is."  
  
He then went in as I sat on a bench and came out five minutes later with a bag. "For you."  
  
"Me?" I tilted my head. "You didn't have to do that. You know Hokuto-chan makes me a ton of clothes."  
  
He shook his head as he sat by me. He sniffed a fake sniff. "After all the trouble I went to-"  
"Oh don't even." I took the bag from him as I looked at him. "You're always so underhanded."  
"Because you'll give in." He laughed.  
I sighed as I took out the jacket. I stood up to unfold it thoroughly and stare at it.  
  
"They didn't have the red one," he started to say as he blushed to look away from me. "I always thought you were beautiful in red."  
  
I shook my head as I hugged the beige trenchcoat with my arms crossed over it lovingly. "You're so stupid, Seishirou-san…"  
  
"What did I do this time?" he asked. "You don't like it?"  
  
I continued to hug it with my eyes closed.  
  
"There's blue, dark green, black, and other colors if you want to return it. I knew I should have-"  
  
"No, I love it," I whispered like a little kid.  
  
I couldn't express to him how much I had loved that trenchcoat ever since I had seen it. It was something I always passed by and thought, "I think it's nice, but I shouldn't spend my money on things like this. Besides, Hokuto-chan makes so many clothes anyway."  
  
You…  
You always know…  
  
I opened my eyes to smile widely. "Thank you very much, Seishirou-san."  
  
  
At that moment, a song played and a woman sang, "Do you need me like I need you too! Do you want me like I want you?"  
  
I came over to him and still hugged the trenchcoat as I leaned my head on his shoulder. My hair crushed itself in a mess on it.   
I whispered shyly, "I'm glad I fell in love with you…"  
  
  
To be continued.  
--  
Author's note: I can get the hint, Aiko-chan. ^_~ So, here's your 'chapter 20'. * lol *  
AWWW! Isn't that cute?! Some of my favorite Subaru pics in 'Tokyo Babylon Photographs' are the ones where Subaru looks at the camera with an innocent and happy smile.   
But as this fic progresses, I hope you guys aren't bored yet. Waiting patiently (or impatiently like Seishirou-san) will have its payoff in the end. * pinky promises * Yakusoku da yo! (It's a promise!/I promise!)  
I'm just trying to drive you crazy. As for me, I'm going bonkers over how I'm going to attempt… * ahem * But I've got the ending all done! ^_^v I think it's cute.  
  
Gakun – something to mean that you hang your head in disappointment.  
Niko niko - a shining smile, they use this in manga all the time. 


	21. Part 21

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is clamp's. Nittle Grasper's by Maki Murakami. "I can't go for that" is by Daryl Hall and John Oates (1982). Insert lyrics for Ryuichi (whispered part in the middle) is copyrighted to me.  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Day 6 5/8 - "I'll do anything you want me to do..."  
  
Seishirou didn't say anything as he smiled at me while clearing his throat. I then put the trenchcoat into the bag as he asked, "Model it for me later."  
I nodded at him slowly.  
  
Whether or not you asked me, I was going to...  
  
I then cleared my throat and my eyes glanced to one side as he watched me do so. He got up from his bench and looked around. "What's wrong now?"  
I shook my head while smiling. "No, actually things are going well."  
I then took up his hand slowly while being unable to look at him in the face. He squeezed my hand back and it made me feel assured as we walked through the crowds of people around us. I held onto it tighter to make sure it was there. I didn't want him to let go of me.  
I felt that he would though, and somehow, that scared me very much.  
  
How fragile I had become...  
  
When we walked outside of the mall, we were passing by a park. But, through the crowds of people, we found ourselves in front of some strange demonstration. There were people lined up to one side and I couldn't quite understand what was everyone waiting for...  
...until someone sang.  
  
Leave it to Tokyo for strange things to happen out of nowhere... ^^;;;  
  
I stopped there with frozen feet while still holding onto to Seishirou like a little kid that didn't want to get lost. We read the sign, "Public Karaoke" at the top of this wooden stage that was set up in the middle of the park.  
"Want to watch?" I asked as I looked at him but occasionally glancing at the crowds forming but no real line forming for the karaoke part of this whole chaos. "Well, that's if you don't mind."  
"Oh yeah...I want to watch you." He tilted his head at me with a smile.   
"Me?" I shook my head with my green eyes closing and my nose crinkling in embarrassment. "I can't do that."  
"You can't?" he blinked at me.  
"Even for you," I retorted back as I continued to look at the stage being set up. It was almost done, but there was still no line forming. So, as Seishirou sighed at me, a man came onto the stage as everyone yelled and clapped. He took out the mic from the stand and started to pump up the crowd. "Hello everyone! Thanks for coming today! We're just raising money to..."  
I nodded my head. It was for a good cause after all. Maybe I should-  
"Hold this for me." He shoved his glasses into my hands as he pulled me towards the host.  
"I'll do it!" Seishirou shouted to the host as he walked to the stage while dragging me behind him.  
Placing me in the front, he smirked as he was being introduced. Then, he whispered something to the host of this whole event.  
My jaw dropped as biker gloves were being brought to Seishirou. "You..." I mumbled under my breath.  
  
You really have no shame!  
  
He looked at me and blinked as his mouth moved to read, "I've got to go all out, right?"  
The crowd was going wild in anticipation for the volunteer that wanted to go first. And there was Seishirou soaking it all up like a sponge in water.  
  
I couldn't blame them though, I was kind of...proud. It sounds kind of weird, but I kept on thinking, "Ha, that man is mine."  
I looked down to the ground while patches of pink made themselves known on my cheeks. I could feel my face turning red at what I had just thought. I never thought I could be so possessive? Then, I looked up and thought, "It's all your fault. You wouldn't leave me alone and now I can't live without you."  
  
It was then that Seishirou winked at the crowd and the girls were just gone. I rolled my eyes. He thinks he's some kind of idol already.  
  
[Author nods like the fangirl she is. "And what an idol he is to worship!"]  
  
The song began to play as the host said, "Okay again, this is Seishirou Sakurazuka singing a remix by Nittle Grasper called, 'I can't go for that.'"  
  
I had never seen Seishirou perform anything publicly and I was even interested on what he had to offer. Considering the fact that I still thought the white shirt and jeans were really cute on him. Then again, I told him to wear that again. * sweatdrop *  
  
"This one's for my darling Subaru Sumeragi," he whispered to the mic.  
  
"Is that a girl or a boy?" a girl asked.  
  
I tried to pull my hat down as I blushed like hell had gone loose on my face.  
  
Then, when I thought Seishirou couldn't surprise me with his cute seductions...  
Think again.  
  
He tapped his foot to the song and held both of his gloved songs over the mic attached onto the mic stand. His head faced down and he continued to bob his head to the rhythm to the fast beats of a Nittle Grasper song. I had learned the lyrics to this song because of my darling sister who happened to be a fan. Why? Look at Touma Seguchi's clothing and you'll understand. * sweatdrops more *  
  
["Hahahahaha...I knew it!" author comments.]  
  
Seishirou's eyes became serious as he looked up like Ryuichi Sakuma on the stage. Moving his lips as if almost whispering, he sang in his sexy English,  
  
"Easy,   
ready,   
willing,   
overtime..."  
  
He nodded his head as he looked straight at me. Then, he looked from side to side as if to laugh singing,   
  
"Where does it stop, where do you dare me to draw the line?  
You've got the body, now you want my soul  
Don't even think about it, say no go..."  
  
Then, like Nanjo Koji, he closed his eyes and acted as if he were chained with his arms together like in the Katuai video. Parallel to that of the part saying, "I need you, I want you," Seishirou put his arms out and started to brings his hands up the microphone stand while singing with a smile,   
  
"I-- I'll do anything that you want me to do  
And I'll do almost anything, that you want me too, ooh  
  
But I can't go for that (No can do)  
No, I can't go for that (No can do)  
Oh, I can't go for that (No can do)  
I can't go for that, can't go for that, can't go for that."  
  
He shook his head as he looked up at the crowd.  
"No no..." he added on his own.  
  
Again, he started to sing again, but this time, he had a look of superiority with a grin resembling a an all-knowing smirk,  
"I can't go for being twice as nice  
I can't go for just repeating the same old lines  
Use the body, now you want my soul  
Ooh, forget about it, now say no go  
  
I-- I'll do anything that you want me to do  
And I'll do almost anything that you want me to do  
  
But I can't go for that (No can do)  
No, I can't go for that (No can do)  
Oh, I can't go for that (No can do)  
I can't go for that, can't go for that, can't go for that..."  
  
Then, he whispered the additions that Ryuichi Sakuma-san had put into the song. Seishirou placed his head forward towards the mic as if he were going to kiss it.   
  
"I'll do everything you want me to do  
Nothing is impossible.  
I want you so badly  
I'll break my heart for you."  
  
Then, the chorus started again as Seishirou shook his head with much passion,   
"Oh, I-- I'll do anything that you want me to do  
And I'll do almost anything that you want me to do  
  
But I can't go for that (No can do)  
No, I can't go for that (No can do)  
Oh, I can't go for that (No can do)  
I can't go for that, can't go for that, can't go for that, can't go for that  
  
I can't go for that, can't go for that (No can do)  
I can't go, I can't go-- for that (No can do)  
Oh, I can't go for that (No can do)  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no can do  
Oh, I can't go for that, yeah (No can do)  
No, no, no, no, no, no..... "  
  
The crowd went wild as Seishirou bowed and gave the gloves back. The crowd waved as he waved back and came down the stage straight to me.  
"So, what did you think?"  
  
I gulped as I blushed furiously. "Even...even on stage you tease me."  
  
He hugged me as he laughed. "But of course. It's one of my purposes in life to torture you."  
* wink *  
  
I nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
Then, he pulled my hand as we left through the large crowd of people even though they asked for an encore.  
"I thought you wanted me to sing for you?" I had asked as the afternoon went on and I didn't want it to end anytime soon.  
Seishirou patted my head. "Sing for me when I'm going to sleep."  
"Why?"  
"I can't share you with anyone." He then touched my forehead with his. "You're only mine."  
Then, I smiled back at him as I blinked my eyes. "Now, let's go for ice cream?"  
He nodded enthusiastically. "Favorite part of the trip already!"  
I still gave him a strange look. "So...enthusiastic." I sweatdropped.  
  
His single response was, "Heh."  
  
Then, I shook my head as I winked at him while singing, "But I can't go for that (No can do)-"  
  
"Oh, but you will, Subaru-kun. You challenged me."  
  
I shook my head again as I finished the chorus with a poke to his nose while smiling,  
"But I can't go for that (No can do)  
No, I can't go for that (No can do)  
Oh, I can't go for that (No can do)..."  
  
  
to be continued...  
--  
Author's note: Isn't that cute too? The song's so perfect!!!   
* sighs * I know, I know. As I was talking to several people, I know more than anyone my faults for my weird writing and its formatting. I've had a lot of people tell me my format is weird. Gomen ne! I'm trying my best, but description is something Yui is very, very poor in. (Which is why she is so insecure about her writing and when people even say anything nice about her fic, she's extremely happy because that meant that someone took the time to read. Before, I thought that no one read my things because I'm just plain twisted and should not be talking to the public.) I've been trying to practice this, but I still have many years to practice, so sorry for my mediocre Japanese and all my shortcomings as a writer. I've been told by my teacher, who has written a contemp. book (I found out way later ^^;;;) that my writing is too poetic, dreamlike, and the plot is always unique. But, I don't describe enough. (He also gave me weird looks because my entry story that was chosen to even take this small class was...well...shouta. ^^;;;) I'm learning to describe though! I'm just...not good enough with it yet. * sighs * Which is why I'm in love with Isabella Kraft's writing. @_@ I _so_ worship that woman...to the point that I didn't write for a month because I thought, "What the hell am I writing for mls when there are gods/goddesses of fanfic writers on them?!" * coughs sowhere'sthenextchapterof'TheGameofYou'? coughs *  
I do not know how to write lemons. But...but I will try it this one time. I'd even drive myself crazy if I didn't. Dammit, it all leads there, what's the point if I didn't do anything about it? Besides, um, Winnie and Adri and MD would jump me if I didn't. ^^;;; And yes, I did name this fic 'ydmc' because I wanted to drive you crazy. ^_~  
As for the Subaru/Sei ending here, well, be assured, they'll do something. I've been giving this a LOT of thought to the point that I started dreaming of scenes to do. * drool * As for this being a true au, I didn't want to do that. I wanted to keep that they were all happy at one point and I just wanted to capture that one point. I started this off as a 'fairy tale told' and I will keep it that way. As for those asking what happened to Shinta, well, you'll just have to read 'Crimson Tokyo' to find out Shi-chan's drama when he grows up.  
* deep sigh of relief * Okay, until next chapter with my anticipated seduction!   
Again, thanks for your support and I'm really sad to say that this is almost done!!! 


	22. Part 22

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon belongs to Clamp.  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Day 6 2/3 – "…kimi mo hoshii…" ("I want you too…")  
  
"How…amusing," Seishirou answered as we continued to walk around aimlessly. His eyebrow raised a bit as I looked to one side.  
"Here are your glasses before I forget that I'm holding them," I smirked as I handed them to him.  
"Thanks," he said as he put them on.  
  
While walking on the sidewalk and watching the cars pass by noisily, Seishirou asked, "So, where exactly are we going now?"  
"A café," I replied calmly as I just continued to hold his hand.  
  
At an intersection, I pulled him to go diagonally across the crosswalk.  
  
"What kind of café?"  
"One that I think that has best ice cream in Tokyo."  
He nodded his head slowly. "Ah."  
"So, what's your favorite flavor?"  
He then grinned at me and I blinked at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"I know that look." A chill ran down my spine.  
"I like Vanilla."  
  
"And you made the _look_ at me?" I shook my head. "I really don't understand the association you're making with ice cream."  
He laughed as he patted my back. "Let's just say if Hokuto-chan were here, she'd get the joke."  
"Ack!" I shouted as I tripped.  
  
That bad, huh? I know I'm in trouble now…  
  
I stopped as soon as we turned the corner and pointed to the sign. He nodded his head at me.  
"It's on the third floor, so we'll use the elevator."  
"What? You can't use the stairs?"  
"I'm kind of exhausted." I sighed because I didn't want to even fight with him over this one. "Well, if you want to use the-"  
"I was just teasing." He poked my forehead as he sighed at me. "You've got to learn to lighten up sometimes, Subaru-kun."  
  
He patted the top of my head. "The world isn't serious all the time. You'll tire yourself out that way."  
I frowned as I walked over to the elevator alone.  
"Why are you pouting now?"  
"Everyone keeps on telling me to not be serious. If I'm not, no one will take me seriously." I pushed the 'up' button and looked at the elevator numbers decline. "I mean, look at me. Some people even think I'm a girl. Not that being a girl is bad, it's just that-"  
"I know what you mean." He then put his hand on my shoulder. "Oh Subaru-kun…"  
I turned my head to watch his expression. "Yes, Seishirou-san?"  
  
Ping.  
  
We then walked into the elevator and it closed behind us. I pressed the button that led to the café.  
  
Rumble, rumble!  
  
The elevator lights began to flicker as we were thrown from side to side and couldn't find any kind of balance.  
"AH!!!" I closed my eyes as Seishirou took my wrists and wrapped his arms protectively around me. My eyes remained closed as the elevator continued to move back and forth violently. I clenched my gloves onto his shirt as he began to hold me tighter.  
"Kekkai…" he mumbled to himself.  
"What?" My green eyes looked at him.   
  
Had I heard right? Did he just say 'kekkai'? How does he know about things like this?  
  
As my eyes adjusted themselves to the darkness, the earthquake had ceased. Seishirou slipped to the ground as his head looked around attentively. With a sigh of relief, he said, "Okay…false alarm."  
He closed his eyes.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat in between his legs and continued to lean on his chest. I didn't want to move.   
  
I was too scared to.  
  
Seishirou shook his head. "I was just making sure we were safe."  
He then turned his head towards the emergency box. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.  
  
"Help should be on the way. I hope," he tried to assure me.  
When he was letting me go, I shook my head. "Please don't let go of me yet."  
"Are you scared?" he asked me. "You can take ghosts, poltergeists, and other paranormal things without flinching an eye…and you're afraid of this?"  
I nodded my head. "There was a big earthquake once and I thought something had happened to Hokuto-chan."  
I shook my head. "I…I don't want to remember that. She thought it was funny to scare me out of my mind."  
Seishirou's eyes subdued as he smiled at me and held me towards him warmly. "Don't think of that then."  
  
So, there we sat.  
  
"There's got to be some kind of exit on the top," Seishirou tried to reason.  
"You might hurt yourself. I think we're in between levels too," I replied back. "And besides, it might start up again."  
"But we've got to find a way out."  
"I'm thinking too," I answered back as I looked up to his amber eyes. "But what will do until then?"  
He laughed at me as he began to smirk and shake his head.   
  
Uh oh. I don't like the looks of this…  
  
"There are many replies to that question and I just can't seem to find one answer that would satisfy all my thoughts," Seishirou smirked. But his hands found themselves upon my arms as he pushed me onto one wall and kneeled before me like a tiger. "I'm sure this will be sufficient for now."  
I gulped as I looked from side to side. And being the suave person I always I am, I choked on my words and squeaked as I said, "Uh…we're running out of air in here you know…?"  
"Then give me some of yours…" he said as he leaned over to kiss me on the lips.  
I opened my eyes in alarm as he began to take the sleeves of my oversized shirt and wrap them on the elevator railing. "Sei-seishirou-san…" I protested in a slightly frightened tone. "How about if the doors suddenly open up? I know there are people out there…"  
I tilted my head up as he began to devour my neck while he whispered to my ear. "I'm just proving to you that I'll have you anywhere and anytime I want."  
I shook my head as I said breathlessly, "You…don't…have to prove anything to me…"  
He nodded his head as he opened the buttons at the bottom of my shirt and began to kiss me with his lips as if he were eating my flesh.  
"Ah…" my lips gasped.  
My muscles began to tighten and that just made his tongue even more resistant towards my body.  
  
He tried to kiss me even harder.  
  
Seishirou then looked up and bit my chin as his kisses led themselves back to my mouth.  
It was then that my eyes looked tiredly from side to side and I leaned my head forward to kiss him back.  
"Subaru-kun…" he said as his fingers trickled down my neck slowly as he sang, "I'll do everything you want me to do. Nothing is impossible. I want you so badly. I'll break my heart for you."  
"I'm just proving to you that…" I closed my eyes as I sincerely whispered to his ear, "…kimi mo hoshii."  
  
Seishirou looked deeply at me in a bit of shock. It was as if he finally realized there was something wrong with the situation.  
  
But that was too late.  
I loved him so much that I would give anything to have him too…  
  
"I…" he started to say as his eyes looked even deeper at me.  
  
Click.  
  
The elevator was functioning again as the lights went on. We quietly and quickly fixed ourselves up.   
He then unwrapped my shirt from the elevator railing and I hurriedly put on my shirt properly. When the doors opened, my head faced down while blushing as we walked through the small crowd that had remained in the café.  
There were some people who ran into to inspect the elevator and found that it would function okay.  
  
As business continued as usual, we made our way to the counter with all the ice cream in front of us.  
"And what would you like today, Sir?" the girl had asked me with a smile.  
  
"One scoop of each vanilla." I mumbled softly to her unable to look at Seishirou. "It's my favorite…"  
  
He remained silent as I talked to the girl. In silence, I handed him the cone and he nodded his head at me while lifting the cone. "Thank you."  
  
I shook my head as I headed for the stairs. While we walked down, we were caught in an awkward silence.  
  
"I want some of yours." He then took a hold of my wrist and bit into some of my ice cream.  
  
"But they're both the same flavor!" I shouted back indignantly.  
  
"No they're not." He shook his head with his eyes closed tightly like a little kid. Seishirou then stopped walking down the empty staircase as he pressed his cone to my cheek.  
I closed my eyes as I shouted in amazement, "What are you doing?!"  
  
At that moment, he kissed my cheek and there was no ice cream left upon it. "Ice cream tastes different with a Subaru."  
He laughed at me as I began to turn red awkwardly.  
  
I closed as my eyes and then glanced sideways. As I began to smile, I looked from side to side. "You still have some of my ice cream on your lips."  
  
"I do?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah…" I turned my face towards him as I tippy-toed to look more closely at his face.  
  
"Where?" He asked as he blinked his eyes at me.   
  
"Here." I then kissed him.  
  
He laughed as he looked at me in bewilderment. I then laughed back at him. As my eyes blinked at him, I watched Seishirou with his rare smile that showed when he was really happy…  
  
I love that smile…  
  
  
I want to absorb everything now…  
Everything about you…  
  
  
"You're mine, Sakurazuka Seishirou," I whispered to myself with a smile.  
  
As if in slow motion, he smiled at me as he brushed his lips on my ears to say, "Yes…that's right, Sumeragi Subaru."  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
--  
Author's note: A cute and steamy chapter. Heeee.  
I must tell you now that in about two chapters, I'll have to change the rating from pg-13 to R in ff.net. ^^;;; So, uh, you've been informed.  
As for format, well, thanks for everyone's responses! I try to change it once in a while. For me, I think the best I've done so far is for Yami no Matsuei's 'I'll stand by you.' It seemed quite clear to me. But I'm going to challenge myself later once I've finished these ongoing fics. I want to become more detailed yet keep the weird block format I've established for myself…  
I'm kind of sad. This is almost done… 


	23. Part 23

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon's by Clamp. I'm just too much in love with it so I write fics.  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Day 6 ¾ - I don't want you to remember.  
  
We wandered for about an hour with no particular destination as we finished our ice cream. I looked onward not really knowing where to go at that moment. And Seishirou didn't really care as long as I was just there to enjoy the moment with him.  
So, basically, we were 'lost' and we didn't care.  
  
For once, I was carefree. I didn't think of anything. I didn't worry about this or that and it felt very good inside.  
I felt like a burden had been lifted from me.  
  
But, I guess things never will work out the way you want them to.   
  
I guess it was Fate. It always has to be her fault?  
  
As I looked at the row of trees before me, I realized where we were. And there I stood next to Seishirou with my legs not wanting to walk through. Something was definitely holding me back. Though the beautiful sun was setting overhead, I felt like a new sadness was finally implementing itself upon my being.  
I looked at Seishirou as he blinked his eyes at me when he turned around to face me. He didn't notice that I had just stopped walking all together. "Why are you stopping there?"  
With his hand in his pocket and another one waving at me, I blinked my eyes. "Oh, sorry! I was just thinking about something!"  
I ran over to him and we walked through the park.  
  
"Ueno park…" I started mumble to myself as I watched Seishirou.  
  
My heart skipped a beat as I watched his expression become soft as if in nostalgia. He then walked up to one of the sakura blossom trees and patted it with his hand. Then, he rubbed his hand on the wood as if he wanted to feel something that couldn't talk back to him.  
I started to cough as I stepped back a bit. My eyes began to water.   
  
"Subaru-kun…" he looked at me in surprise.  
  
I shook my head as I felt like crying. "The dead souls…they're crying."  
  
Tears began to fill my eyes as I felt my heart being broken in two with the intensity of the auras around me.  
  
"Aren't they sad?" Seishirou suddenly said and it broke my trance.  
  
I looked at him with wide eyes as he watched me while he still held onto the tree.  
  
That's what I said in my dream…  
That's what I said to that boy…  
  
Seishirou then closed his eyes as I watched him walking towards me. He then put his arms around me. In a whisper he trailed off, "Let's make a bet…"  
  
I opened my eyes widely.  
Why, Seishirou? Why do you know what that boy said in my dreams?  
  
I felt my heart become harder and harder as I held my breath to wait for him to continuing talking.  
  
Doki…doki…doki…  
My heart began to cringe even more painfully.  
  
"Stop it Subaru-kun." Seishirou pleaded in a desparate whisper as he shook me. "Let's go home."  
I shook my head. "Why?"  
  
"Don't think about it." He sighed as he embraced me more.   
  
"Don't think about what?" I asked as he let me go and went next to that sakura tree that he seemed to be very fond of.  
  
"For a little longer…" He said but wouldn't look at me. "Don't remember."  
  
"Remember what?" I questioned with a confused expression on my face.  
  
I-I don't understand anything he's saying to me.  
Dokidokidoki…  
  
"Do you remember the first time you were here, Subaru-kun?" He still continued to stare at anything but at me.  
"Yes, I do." I nodded as I walked up to him and touched his shoulder with my gloved right hand to comfort him.   
  
I didn't know why I did that. It was the only thing I could do, I guess.  
  
"I remember fainting a bit and when I woke up, a boy was holding me in his arms. I remember looking up to him and suddenly getting up. He smiled at me as I bowed to him. But I will never forget his strange smile as I remembered being cursed that day. I don't remember what that boy looks like, but I remember that mean smile that looked sincerely gentle to me."  
Seishirou then touched my gloved hand and held it warmly but his back still faced me.  
"Why did you ask me that, Seishirou-san?"  
"I was just asking because ever since you came into the park, you've been frowning."  
"I have?"  
He nodded his head.  
"Do you remember the first time you came to Ueno Park, Seishirou-san?" I asked.  
"No, actually." He sighed as he smiled. "I just remember certain things. The other things I can live without."  
  
"What do you remember?" I curiously questioned.  
He responded, "Wanting something I know I can never have."   
  
I felt like my heart had been stabbed through it as he held my hand a little bit tighter.  
  
And we stood there quietly as the wind rushed through at that moment…  
  
Gently, Seishirou then let go of me as he turned around to face me with a smile that had somehow been tainted.   
  
"Let's go home, Subaru-kun. I think we've had enough of Ueno Park."  
  
  
I nodded my head solemnly as we left the sakura trees behind us swishing in the wind...  
  
  
To be continued.  
--  
Author's note: I'm stuck for Deep Inside of You and Aching Desire. Majorly, majorly bad. I hope that I won't take a month to update… * sighs *  
But I'm on a roll with this one! ^^;;; And I'm re-reading The Game Of You. * head explodes * Damn Subaru cuteness! Why'd kawaii people have to be my damn weakness?! I love it when people are so polite. * faints *   
You know what? I started to cry when Subaru was talking about the sakura blossoms. Again, I say that this is my favorite part because it's the first time they met and Subaru's an esper. It's…so hard to talk to dead spirits that keep on saying that they need to finish their business and never can fulfill that. Excuse me for being emotional. I'm remembering my grandfather who recently died…and Sept. 11th…(I live in LA, that's why…) But, again, what is Tokyo Babylon without the sakura scene, ne? 


	24. Part 24

Disclaimer: Yui doesn't own Clamp's Tokyo Babylon. "Groovy kind of Love" is by Genesis and "I'll Stand by You" is by the Pretenders.  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Day 6 7/8 - You've sealed your fate to me!  
  
  
It was early evening when we exited Ueno Park, but that silence remained between us. I frowned as I took small glances of Seishirou who looked every other way but mine. I wasn't used to this kind of thing from him.  
Usually he was the one to cheer me up, and when my turn came, I didn't know what to do. I realized how little I had understood about him and it troubled me mercilessly. I kept on looking at him as he kept his thoughts to himself.  
So, I stopped looking at him and watched the road before me in great concentration.  
At that moment, someone passed by us and was blasting a song in their car. The speakers played and I smiled to myself.  
  
It wouldn't hurt to try something like that.  
  
And so, though there were people passing by the busy streets of Tokyo, I started to sing something Hokuto always sang once in a while:  
  
"When I'm feeling blue  
All I have to do is take a look at you  
Then I'm not so blue  
When I'm in your arms  
Nothing seems to matter  
My whole world can shatter,  
I don't care  
Wouldn't you agree, baby…"  
  
Seishirou finally looked at me and a slight smile began to form itself on his face. He then took off my hat and I winced as he ruffled my hair.   
I laughed as I seriously said, "I didn't know what to do. Ever since we've come out of Ueno Park, we've been really quiet. But it was a disturbing kind of quiet. I didn't like it at all."  
"Subaru-kun…" he then looked up to the sky and it was then that I noticed that the stars were starting to appear. "If I ever left you, what would you do?"  
  
"I don't know." I answered honestly. "If you ever left me, I…"  
  
I couldn't find an answer. It had all come so sudden and I had not thought of this possibility at all.  
Ever since I met you, I thought you would always be with me. No matter what I did, that's what it all led up to though I tried to deny it. And Hokuto wasn't any help at all. She kept on pushing me to be more honest with myself.   
  
I've got the bruises to prove it.  
  
"If I died, would you miss me, Subaru-kun?"  
  
I shook my head. "Why are you asking me questions like this?"  
  
"You always ask me and now it's my turn to ask."  
  
"Of course I would miss you." I walked on not knowing if he was keeping pace with me.   
  
Then, he grabbed my shoulders from behind me. With a tender hold, he whispered softly, "Subaru-kun…maybe we should end this."  
  
I turned around and was taken aback. "Why?"  
  
"Subaru-kun, sometimes we love illusions." He let go of me as his eyes wandered to one side.  
  
"Have you been lying to me in some way, Seishirou-san?"  
  
He kept silent without an answer.  
  
At that moment, I was about to turn around when he grabbed my hand. While he took off his glasses, he seriously looked at me. "I've got something to tell you…"  
  
My heart beat faster and faster in apprehension and I almost wanted to scream, "I've got a feeling that I don't want to hear any of this!"  
  
"Subaru…the truth is…" he started to say.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm-"  
  
At that moment, I watched his lips move, but a big truck loudly passed by as the wind behind it carried rustling newspapers.  
  
"I can't hear you!" I shouted back.  
  
And all noise ceased as his lips closed.  
  
He looked at me and sighed at me. "You didn't hear anything I said, did you?"  
  
I shook my head with a sweatdrop. He facefaulted to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really didn't." I laughed as I shook my head.   
He laughed as he looked at the sky with a face that said, "I give up." He then shouted, "Someone up there REALLY hates me!"  
  
We began to walk again side by side as I asked, "So, what were you trying to say to me?"  
He shook his head, "Never mind."  
I looked at the ground. "If…if you want to leave, just go if it makes you happy, Sei-"  
"Whatever I do…" he sighed as he took a hold of my face between his hands. "Would you still love me, Subaru?"  
His eyes searched into mine and I looked back to these amber eyes that didn't seem like they were his anymore. For that brief instant, they were not confident and calm as I had been accustomed to.   
In some distant way, they seemed scared of the answer I'd give.  
  
I took a deep breath as I continued to stare at him.  
  
"Are you sure you love me Subaru?"  
  
As he looked at me, I didn't know if he was asking me or himself this question.  
  
Doki doki doki doki doki doki…  
  
I then smiled and blinked my eyes at him. "How could you ask me such a question?"  
  
He continued to stare into my eyes.  
  
My eyes began to fill with tears as I explained, "Remember when you were walking me home for the first time? It wasn't even two weeks when you smiled and laughed at me as soon as we got to the front door. And do you know what you said to me?"  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"When I turned around slowly, you suddenly kissed me and I blushed so much as you laughed more at me while taking a hold of my hands. I tried to pull away because you know I'm over conscientious about my gloves, but you held onto them firmly. 'Be with me for life,' you said to me."   
  
I then began to really cry as I hit his chest with my eyes looking at the ground. I felt a little annoyed. "Stupid Seishirou-san! I thought you were joking with me when I said, 'You've only known me for how many weeks!' I didn't understand until I looked at you like this. And you wouldn't leave me alone until I gave you an answer. I just nodded and you left with that certain smile on your face."  
  
It was then that I looked up at him as he looked back at me with a tenderness that I had never seen before.   
  
"I'm sorry I asked. I won't ever ask again." He sighed as he patted my back. "Dammit. I hate seeing you cry."  
  
I sniffed as we passed some karaoke bar, someone was singing,   
"…Take me in into your darkest hour   
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you…"  
  
"That's right." I nodded my head as I took a hold of his hand and sang along with the song.  
But Seishirou interlocked our fingers and we looked at one another.  
  
The sky started to sprinkle and we ran down the streets.   
  
We looked at each other with smiles on our faces.  
It was as if we were holding onto one another for dear life.  
  
If we let go,  
Maybe that would be the end of everything-  
  
"You know what I was going to tell you earlier!" he shouted at me.  
"What?!"  
"You've sealed your fate to me!"  
"What's _that_ supposed mean?!"  
He winked at me as he laughed. "Be with me for life!"  
"You make it sound like some kind of marriage proposal, that's why I was confused!"  
"It was!"  
"Then I tell you now that I accept!"  
  
All the way home, we never let our hands go as we were laughing in the rain. I held onto my hat as Seishirou held onto the package closely under his arm.  
  
  
To be continued.  
--  
Author's note: I think this is one of those weird, odd chapters. But I liked it though. * sighs * I know it's getting way sappy, but I reallllly hope that isn't a problem!!! Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.  
I can't believe I'm prolonging this, but have fun with it while it's still here.  
  
I'm scared about the next chapter!!! I don't know if I can pull it off…  
  
  
While I'm prepping for the… * ahem * next chapter, you get a teaser:  
  
I turned in front of Seishirou as he complimented, 'It fits perfectly as I can see. But how's the inside lining?"  
I blushed as I looked up at him with a tint of frustration on my face. "I can't seem to get the sash off now that I've got it on."  
"I'll help you with that," he grinned with that evil glint in his eye.  
I blinked at him. "I _was_ going to ask you to help me."  
Seishirou smirked at me. "Are you flirting with me, my innocent Sumeragi?"  
"I thought that if someone really hates you up there, then how about trying my luck?"  
"What are you talking about?" He blinked at me as I bent off to take off his glasses.  
"What I meant is that I would try this the other way around." I then took up his hand as I helped him to take off the sash to the trenchcoat.  
"I don't quite understand yet what you're saying, Subaru."  
I then put my hand over his to pull off of the sash of the trenchcoat.  
  
"I'm still wondering what you find so beautiful about me, Seishirou-san," I commented as the trenchcoat gracefully fell to my feet while my heart beat quickly under my skin.   
  
My naked body stood before him as I looked at him seriously.  
  
"Subaru…" he mumbled under his breath as he stared at me in amazement and shock. 


	25. Part 25

Disclaimer: Yui doesn't own TB. 'How deep is your love' is by the Bee Gees. (Yes, Yui loves old songs.)  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Day 6 7/8 – How deep is your love?  
  
We huffed and puffed as we entered the apartment. I closed the door and Seishirou put his shoes away. When I put my shoes away, I said, "I'm going to take a shower."  
"Can I watch?"  
I gave him a hard stare.   
"I was just kidding!" he replied while walking to his room.  
"Right," I answered back as I entered my room.   
"I won't be able to resist my urge to jump you for much longer, you know that?!" he shouted from his room.  
I face vaulted to the ground as I got up while shouting, "What did I ever do to deserve this?!"  
Seishirou walked back to my room with a bare chest and just jeans on.   
  
[* blink, blink * * blink, blink *]  
  
I blushed with wide eyes as his teeth glittered while smiling. "You were really cute when you tripped at the train station. That's why."  
I turned around as I pushed him out of my room and he laughed all the way to his room.  
  
When I got out of the shower and changed, there was Seishirou in front of the door.   
"I need to take a shower too," he said.  
I nodded my head as I went into the kitchen and put on my apron. As I cooked, I put on the radio and started to sing along as the rain outside began to become harder and noisier.  
"Did I ever say how much I love you in your apron?" Seishirou asked as he was wiping his hair with a towel.  
Hey wait…that looks like…  
  
"Why are you using my towel?!" I blinked.  
  
He closed his eyes as he took a sniff of it. "It has your scent on it." He answered.  
"You know, you're sick," I answered disgusted as I turned around to continue talking. I sweatdropped as I stirred the soup I was making.  
"I know I am," he replied as he sat on the counter. "But I don't really care."  
I glanced at him. "I don't understand what you find so fascinating about me."  
"Where'd that come from?"  
"There were so many women going next to you whenever I looked around at stuff when we walked around today." I smiled wistfully to myself and I wouldn't even turn around.   
"I'm not interested in them. It's fun to tease people, but that's what it is all to me." I turned to him as he smiled at me. "I find you fascinating because I never know what to do with you. I always walk on a tightrope wondering if I did the right thing."  
I nodded my head. "Oh…"  
"I'm going to the porch," he said as he got up from his seat.  
I left the stove and followed him as he sat on the steps.  
  
[Okee guys, I'm basing this on the oavs, the map of hokuto chan's and suby's rooms in the newsletters, and the movie. Sorry if the porch part is inaccurate.]  
  
I sat next to him as he took out a stick of his favorite cigarette brand. As he lit it, he asked, "You drive me crazy, Subaru-kun."  
"Eh?"  
"I'm always caught between what I should do and what I shouldn't. And when I look at you, things don't become too clear either." He laughed as he took a deep breath while looking out before him. "I thought I was invincible. No one could hurt me. No one. I meet you and I'm starting to think of things I never did."  
I lowered my eyes as I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
  
Pitter patter pitter patter.  
  
The rain continued to pour. Then he asked, "Hey you. You never explained to me about the chocolate business."  
"Oh?" I sighed. "That. When I was little I would get high on chocolate. And that equated to me being more genki than Hokuto-chan so no one would ever give me chocolate. But Hokuto-chan gave me a home-made one whenever she saw that I was depressed or for some special occasion. Plus…" I laughed. "When I was little, I couldn't control my powers, so they used it as a sedative. But to counter it, I was given coffee. It makes other people feel awake, but for me, it makes me sleepy."  
I looked at him. "I just have a weird body chemistry. They say my mother was the same way."  
He smoked in silence as he nodded his head.  
  
"Come on, let's go back." I patted his head. "Maybe we shouldn't have gone to Ueno Park…"  
I then turned around to go inside.  
  
"I'm a masochistic at heart. I love Ueno Park."   
  
I stepped into the apartment as he followed me inside.  
  
We ate dinner and fixed up. And thought it was 11 something, Seishirou said to me, "Time to model the trenchcoat."  
  
"Oh, okay." I nodded as I went into my room. A few minutes later, I came into his room as he sat to one side of his bed. As soon as I entered, he said, "I knew I always liked your waist."  
"Seishirou-san!" I pouted as I shook my head. "Do you want me to do this or not?"  
"Okay, okay," he laughed as he nodded his head in compliance.  
I turned in front of Seishirou as he complimented, "It fits perfectly as I can see. But how's the inside lining?"  
I blushed as I looked up at him with a tint of frustration on my face. "I can't seem to get the sash off now that I've got it on."  
"I'll help you with that," he grinned with that evil glint in his eye.  
I blinked at him. "I _was_ going to ask you to help me."  
Seishirou smirked at me. "Are you flirting with me, my innocent Sumeragi?"  
"I thought that if someone really hates you up there, then how about trying my luck?"  
"What are you talking about?" He blinked at me as I bent over to take off his glasses.  
"What I meant is that I would try this the other way around." I then took up his hand as I helped him to take off the sash to the trenchcoat.  
"I don't quite understand yet what you're saying, Subaru."  
I then put my hand over his to pull off of the sash of the trenchcoat.  
  
"I'm still wondering what you find so beautiful about me, Seishirou-san," I commented as the trenchcoat gracefully fell to my feet while my heart beat quickly under my skin.   
  
My naked body stood before him as I looked at him seriously.  
  
"Subaru…" he mumbled under his breath as he stared at me in amazement.  
  
I looked away while blushing. "Maybe…this isn't such a good idea…"  
  
Maybe I was making a fool of myself…  
  
I started to bend down to pick up the trenchcoat as I felt Seishirou's warm hands on my hips. I looked down at him as he looked up at me.   
"Maybe you really think I'm some kind of pervert. Especially since I'm nine years older than you are."  
"Just a little," I honestly answered. "But I don't mind it anymore…"  
He then pulled me close to him as he kissed my stomach.   
  
Then, silently, he pulled me to place me onto his bed. While kneeling over me, he started to take off his shirt but still kept his gaze at me.  
"Are you sure, Subaru?"  
I just looked up at him scared and confused.  
"Maybe I've taken my joking to far," he said as he looked down at me with a serious look.  
I looked to one side. "Show me how much you love me, Seishirou-san…"  
He then nibbled on my ear and whispered while leaning his head on the pillow playfully while singing,   
  
"I'll know your eyes in the morning sun   
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain   
And the moment that you wander far from me   
I wanna feel you in my arms again   
  
And you come to me on a summer breeze   
Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave   
And it's me you need to show ....   
  
How deep is your love? (how deep is your love?)   
I really need to learn   
'Cause we're living in a world of fools   
Breaking us down   
When they all should let us be   
We belong to you and me   
  
I believe in you   
You know the door to my very soul   
You're the light in my deepest darkest hour   
You're my saviour when I fall   
And you may not think   
I care for you   
When you know down inside   
That I really do   
And it's me you need to show ....   
  
How deep is your love? (how deep is your love?)   
I really need to learn   
'Cause we're living in a world of fools   
Breaking us down   
When they all should let us be   
We belong to you and me   
  
How deep is your love? (how deep is your love?)   
I really need to learn   
'Cause we're living in a world of fools   
Breaking us down   
When they all should let us be   
We belong to you and me …"  
  
I turned my head to one side as my cheeks blushed as he started to lick my neck. As he held my wrist to each side of me, there I was pinned to the bed as his tongue played with my nipples and closed my eyes while my heart beat faster and faster.   
  
He then let go of my wrists as he started to suck on my stomach and around my hips. As he placed his hands lightly on my thighs, I almost started to protest by closing them slightly. But my legs became limp as I grabbed the sheets and jerked my head up as the rain poured and poured outside.  
"AH!" I started to scream as he made his way down with his tongue leaving a trail of saliva on my legs.  
He then placed his forehead on mine as he placed his cheek over mine. "How deep is your love?"  
  
Then, he turned my body over as he placed his hands over mine tightly.  
  
I screamed his name over and over as the bed shook below us as the headboard banged onto the wall. And I wondered if I was louder than the rain outside by now…  
  
  
After I had lost my breath, I fell back onto the bed as Seishirou bent down to kiss my sweaty forehead.  
"Maybe you should seduce me more often so that we won't be interrupted," he teased.  
As my tired eyes and pink cheeks looked at him, I smiled weakly at him. "You…"  
"Maybe I should prove again how much I love you."  
I blinked up at him as I pulled the sheets to my neck with even more red cheeks.   
Then, he bent down to kiss me on the lips more passionately then before.  
  
As he placed his head on the pillow above me, I put my head on his chest as we fell asleep…  
  
--  
Author's note: I love my luck. 25. Part 25! Subaru in 1999 and Seishirou's age in tb!  
* has a heart attack * Okay, I suck at writing scenes so I'm sorry if it's not as detailed as you would like it but I tried my best and at least they weren't interrupted. I really wanted this song in there too! * lets out a sigh of relief * Finally!  
* goes back to writing and is still in shock * * is really embarrassed * 


	26. Part 26

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon isn't mine.  
  
  
[Author says: And so, the countdown til the end begins...  
but that doesn't mean I won't have more fun. ^^v]  
  
You drive me crazy  
By miyamoto yui  
  
  
Day 7 1/8 - I can't get enough of you.  
  
When I rubbed my eyes as I tried to get up tiredly from the bed, I found Seishirou in front of me with a towel over his head. He was wiping his hair with _my_ towel in his two hands. His right profile stared back at me as his shirtless self showed how toned he was. And his gray sweats were...really cute.  
He looked frumpy? It was a sight that was adorable in its own way.  
  
I kneeled on the bed over the hump of a blanket and placed my gloved hands in front of me. I looked at myself and discovered that I had been dressed in Seishirou's familiar white-long sleeved shirt with only one button holding it all together.  
I pulled on the shirt...and immediately pushed it back.  
  
That... * ahem * seemed to be it.  
  
[* blushes * * smirks * "Ah, I love to put these descriptions..."]  
  
I blinked at him and tilted my head innocently.   
  
He then turned his whole body towards me and smiled at me. "Don't do that."  
  
"Do what?" I blinked even more in surprise. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
He then walked slowly towards me as he placed the towel over his shoulders. "You're seducing me without even trying."  
  
"What?!" I gasped. "What did I do?!"  
  
"Subaru-kun?" He sat by me on the bed. "If there's one thing I've always liked about you, it's that innocent look of yours."  
  
"It just makes me want to corrupt it..." he softly said.  
  
His teeth found themselves on my ear. "I can't stand it..."  
  
"D-demo, Sei-shirou-san!"  
  
Too late...  
He took that single button into his mouth and flicked it open.  
  
I opened my eyes in shock and wonder. Could people really do that?!  
  
[* blink, blink * "He's _really_ multitalented isn't he? Eh heh heh..."]  
  
  
And so yet again, I was kept on the bed for an hour. * sweatdrop *  
  
When I finally got up from the bed still dressed with his shirt, I turned around and pointed my index finger at him. "You!"  
  
I didn't know whether to be annoyed or shocked at his...energy...to put it simply.  
  
"I can't get enough of you?" he smirked as he sat on the bed satisfied with everything as he grabbed my waist and placed his head on my stomach.  
  
"I really can't..." he whispered as he kissed my stomach through the thin shirt. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his head.  
  
  
  
Day 7 ¼ - Emerald Crystal  
  
When we finally left the apartment, it was very sunny outside.   
  
"If I don't get Hokuto's favorite snack, she'll kill me." I shook my head. "Maybe I shouldn't after all she's done."  
Seishirou just patted my hair softly. Then he said, "It sure is hot today."  
  
I had regretted not wearing my hat as I used my hand to block the sun's rays from my face. Seishirou didn't seem to mind. He had his sunglasses on, but then he took them off and gave them to me.  
  
"Here," he said as he pushed it into my hands.  
"I'm fine." I nodded my head with a wave. "Don't worry about it."  
He then put it on my face. "I wasn't asking you."  
I sighed.   
  
"So, where exactly are we going today-Oh!" he gasped as he held onto the shoulders of the little boy who had run into him.  
"I'm sorry," the mother of the boy quickly apologized while running towards us.  
  
Her long ponytail trailed behind her as she calmly kept her focus on her son.  
  
There was something about her eyes that were so beautiful and mysterious...  
It somehow felt familiar...  
  
Or rather, would be familiar...  
  
She then put her hand on his shoulder to urge him to go to Seishirou.  
  
I shook my head as I watched the boy bow his apologies towards Seishirou. "I'm very sorry, Ni-chan."  
  
The boy's red eyes glanced at me as I knelt to the ground.  
  
"Subaru..." a voice said to me as I touched his head to pat him.  
  
Subaru...no...  
What is this voice in my head?  
  
The woman explained, "My son was trying to race with me and didn't watch where he was going."  
"It's okay," Seishirou answered with his hand up.  
  
I couldn't help but touch the boy who looked no more than 6 or 7. He smiled at me with pure-unadulterated happiness.  
  
I wanted to keep that smile...  
  
  
The woman then really looked at us as she blinked her eyes in hesitation. She then said uncertainly, "Have we met before?"  
  
Have we?  
  
I blinked my eyes as things seemed to pass in an eternity. I slowly shook my head as Seishirou gave her a smile that assured her while saying, "No, I don't believe so."  
  
Doki doki doki...  
My heart was cringing again as I blinked at Seishirou.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked as I smiled down at the boy.  
  
He shyly answered while holding his hands in back of him. He was so embarrassed, he started to blush while answering, "Shirou Kamui."  
  
My heart cringed at that moment as I tried to keep my polite smile up.   
Maybe there's something wrong with me...  
  
It was then that he tugged on my jacket and Seishirou began to laugh while trying to get closer to me.  
As if he were trying to show his possessiveness...  
  
"Yes, Shirou-kun?" I asked as I blinked at him.  
  
"Is this your important friend, Ni-chan?" He smiled. "I'm going to see my important friends right now too!"  
I nodded my head with a smile. "Yes, he's my important friend."  
  
Seishirou smiled in triumph and I thought it was rather childish of him to do so.  
  
The boy smiled at me though I could see he was a little trouble by me saying this.  
  
"He seems to like you," his mother laughed.  
  
Almost as if she were crying...  
Despite her strong aura...  
  
"I like him too," I answered as I patted his head.  
  
Seishirou continued being silent as I glanced at him in amazement. For the first time, I saw him being a bit fidgety. I guess this is the kind of connection you have with someone you love. You just know everything with a look?  
  
Was he _actually_ jealous?  
It kind of boggled me.  
  
"He usually hides behind me whenever someone tries to talk to him," she said with her hands folded in front of her.  
"I was like that once," I smiled. I kneeled to the boy as I replied, "You'll grow out of it, Shirou-kun."  
  
His heart...  
Is like glass...  
  
I can almost see it. Even though I can only feel it with my gloves...  
There is something wrong.  
  
That child is endanger-  
  
  
"Well, we'd better go," the mother smiled as she took a hold of Shirou-kun's hand. We then bowed to one another. "I'm sorry to have troubled you."  
  
I shook my head with a smile. "It was no problem at all."  
  
At that moment, on an impulse, I blurted out, "Matte kudasai!"  
  
The boy turned around to face me as I took something out of my pocket. "Here, have this Shirou-kun."  
  
"For me?" he asked as he glanced at me and whatever I had in my hand.  
  
Seishirou looked at me curiously.  
  
I knelt down while nodding my head. Then, I took his hands and placed the emerald crystal gently onto his hands. "This was a good luck charm my sister had given to me. She said that it was as green as my eyes."  
  
He blinked at me. "Are you sure?"  
  
I kept on nodding my head as I smiled at him. "Just promise to take good care of it."  
  
We pinky swore as I we both laughed. "Yakusoku desu yo!"  
  
His mother bowed with much gratitude towards me. "Thank you very much."  
Then, she came over to squeeze my hand as she said, "I will thank you for everything now."  
  
"Excuse me?" I answered with a lost expression. "What did you-"  
  
The little boy then hugged me and I laughed. "Thank you, Ni-chan!"  
  
At that, I was unable to get my question answered.  
It was as if I felt that Fate herself had intervened and wanted it that way. For everytime I tried to even think of warning that mother, something happened. And so, I just became silent all together.  
  
As we watched them walk away, I thought about Hokuto when she gave me that key chain...  
  
"Subaru! You better not lose this! It was very expensive." She shoved it into my hands and closed my gloves upon the green, star-shaped crystal. Then, she kissed my hands saying seriously, "For hope, Subaru. This is for my hope."  
  
"Why are you so serious all of a sudden, Hokuto-chan?" I smiled a wide grin as I looked at her with bright eyes. "We'll always be together."  
  
She nodded her head silently while trying to smile at me the best that she could.  
  
  
"Subaru-kun?" Seishirou's hand took a hold of my shoulder from behind.  
"Huh?"  
We started to walk again to the store as he asked me, "What was that?"  
  
"Something Hokuto-chan gave me..." I then looked at him with wistful expression. "Funny, it was the same day I had met you. I tripped and fell out of my pocket, so I tried to save it from breaking."  
  
Seishirou walked in silence.   
  
Out of nowhere, he said, "That kid was too close to you. You were too nice to a kid that almost hurt me by running into me."  
  
I opened my mouth widely in shock. "Were you really jealous of that little boy?!"  
  
"No." His eyes glanced at me sideways as small patches of red appeared with an embarrassed expression on his face.  
  
"Don't worry about that." I laughed as I smiled while looking at him with caring eyes. "You belong to me."  
  
"Hey!" he protested. "Isn't it the other way around?"  
  
I shook my head playfully.   
  
At that moment, Seishirou laughed as he nodded his head while taking a hold of the door before him. It was then he honestly admitted while we entered the bakery, "Okay...so maybe I was a little jealous..."  
  
I smiled to myself.  
  
  
To be continued.  
--  
Author's note: Okee, I'm a Kamui addict. Sue me.  
And green? Green means hope. I love that color. 


	27. Part 27

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon belongs to Clamp.  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Day 7 5/16 – No matter what you do.  
  
  
"But he was only how old," I laughed as I looked at the display of desserts before us. It seemed never-ending though. I sweatdropped at the mission she had forced upon me.  
  
"Get my favorite and something new!" she had shouted the day before she left as she made dinner. I had gone into his room and shouted back "Okay!"  
  
"Age doesn't matter," Seishirou answered seriously as he stood next to me looking at what to get Hokuto-chan. "What mine is mine."  
  
I pursed my lips as I gave him a strange look. "Oh, okay…"  
  
Over a child... Really!  
  
The woman who was attending to us blushed at that moment. She couldn't help but giggle while asking, "Is there anything you would like, sir?"  
  
I blinked while shaking my head. "No, not yet. Thank you."  
  
I wanted to hit Seishirou that very second as he grinned at me. His teeth showed and I couldn't help but simmer.  
He was so good at that.   
  
I always hated that.  
  
"So, what does Hokuto-chan want?" he asked as he walked to another counter.  
  
"For someone who loves outrageous things, her favorite dessert is an éclair." I answered while looking for something that would interest her.  
  
"Really?" Seishirou turned his head towards mine. "That is surprising."  
  
"I'm the one who actually likes ordering parfaits." I sweatdropped as I gazed at the cakes before me.  
  
"He likes parfaits…" he mumbled to himself aimlessly while looking at the different kinds of bread. "Mental note again."  
  
I didn't even want to protest anymore so I just said, "Have any suggestions for what I should get Hokuto-chan? She wants something new to go with this éclair."  
  
"A tart? I don't know," he suggested with uncertainty. Then, he winked at me as he pointed at something in front of him. I eyed him as he said, "Maybe we should get our wedding cake from here. They're really nice. We can even order chocolate to make things so much more interesting."  
  
The woman behind the counter blushed even more as she tried to keep from giggling. I think she found us really amusing considering that we were the only ones there.  
  
I tried to avoid looking at them all together after that as I blushed. "Seishirou…" I scolded.  
  
"I'm just making another suggestion." He poked me on the forehead as he crossed my path and went to another section of the shop. "What's so wrong about that?"  
  
I kept my mouth shut.  
What's so wrong about that, he says. * sighs *  
  
I pointed at the tart to just end this whole ordeal. "Can I have 7 of that? And 3 eclairs please?"  
  
The girl nodded as she to got them for me. "Okay."  
  
"Do you think that's enough?" Seishirou asked as he stood next to me.  
  
"I'll probably be back here tomorrow." I laughed sheepishly. "There's no other way I can spoil her…"  
  
I smiled as I looked at him. "She does everything for me. And even when I tell her not to…she'll be stubborn about it. You know how she is."  
  
He nodded understandingly as he laughed. "That's we get along so well."  
  
I flinched as I tried to smile at the woman while paying her. "Thank you very much."  
  
And we left the shop and walked back home. I held the bag in one hand, but there was still something bothering me. I couldn't ignore it anymore since I couldn't be distracted so easily as I had been at the shop.  
  
There was still that whole incident with the child still hanging over me.  
  
As I took sideglances at Seishirou's profile, I couldn't help but feel that there was more to him being jealous. I had never felt so awkward towards someone's strong aura as I did with that woman and her child.  
But everytime I tried to recall the name Shirou…I came up with a blank.  
  
"Seishirou-san?" My eyes looked towards the pavement in embarrassment. I felt kind of stupid for even trying to express this frustration towards him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I feel weird."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That child…I felt like I knew him for some strange reason." I turned my head towards Seishirou. "And when we were with that mother and child, I felt like something was blocking my mind. I couldn't even think clearly."  
  
He just nodded his head.  
  
"I feel like I should know who these people are." I sighed in slight irritation.   
  
We continued to walk.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"This feeling I have. My instinct is never wrong." As I tried to say, "I can't help but think this mental block is on purpose," he stopped walking.  
  
"It's was," his voice said in this slightly harsh tone that I had never heard before. "That woman knew and tried to do something about it. That's why she talked to you and not to me the whole time."  
  
"Huh? Seishirou-san?" I gave him a worried look. "Wha-"  
  
"It's too early for you to know. This may complicate things later on." He bent his head as he held his hand out in front of me. He then said, "I don't like sharing too."  
  
I gave him a confused look as my eyes became sleepy while the bag for Hokuto slipped out of my hands.   
  
Plop.  
  
His eyes then became that of vampire as I saw him reaching out to catch me. While losing consciousness, my hands reached out to him as my lips weakly said, "Seishirou-san? What is happening to me…?"  
  
"I don't care if even if you are the chosen one." His golden eyes became slits as they looked down at me. "This boy is mine, Shirou Kamui-san."  
  
  
I blinked as I heard his voice fading with a venomous tone,   
  
"No matter what you do…  
…he'll always be mine."  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
--  
Author's note: Oh, nandito na para sa'yo, Robin. (Okay, here it is for you, Robin.) Hope I didn't write this wrong. I understand Tagalog but I never get to read it. @_@  
J'espere c'est okay. (I hope it's okay.)   
I'm just going weird. You try to think in Japanese and it defaults to French, Tagalog, Chinese, and then English. * sighs * Well, I feel like I'm in a candy shop in which I just pick whatever fic I feel like doing at the moment. I really have put myself into a spot and I still want to do fics for Please save my earth and Ai no Kusabi. @_@  
  
As for loving Kamui, yes, I admit it. If it weren't for him, I would NEVER have touched Clamp. It was his eyes! I'm such a sucker for beautiful eyes and voices!!  
And heh, what's Tokyo Babylon without Seishirou trying to manipulate Subaru's mind? ^____^v 


	28. Part 28

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is by Clamp.  
  
You drive me crazy  
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
[final] Day 7 1/2 – Or, as we would like to believe.  
  
  
"Subaru, we cannot change what is to come," Seishirou said as I watched his back turn towards me. I tried to grab his sleeve, but he was so far out of my reach.  
  
I stood there not really understanding what was going on. I felt like we were back in Ueno Park.  
Only this time, the petals were brightly shining and falling in slow motion to the ground.  
  
The beautiful scene was filled with much sorrow, though. I kept my eyes on him as he stood there in front of me and for some reason, I couldn't move.  
  
"Why is it sometimes what you try the hardest to get is so far away?" I said as I began to cry. I didn't know what was going on and I was so frustrated that I couldn't just run to him.   
  
"I asked myself that everyday…" He turned his head towards my direction and smiled. "…for many, many years…"  
  
It was then that he took off his glasses and they fell to the ground. I watched them fall, but as soon as they did, the sakura petals flew like darts towards me.   
But still trusting him, I held out my hand, "SEISHIROU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
"Subaru-kun…Subaru-kun…" someone softly murmured while shaking me. "Daijoubu ka?"  
I instantly opened my eyes and had my hand out towards Seishirou's face. With a sigh of relief, I got up and hugged him. "I thought…I thought…"  
I shook my head as he commented, "Well, I guess you're doing much better."  
  
I pushed him away for a moment and held his shoulders as I looked around me. "We're back at the apartment?"  
He nodded his head. "You start to explain to me about that mother and child, then you faint on me. What will you _ever_ do without me?"  
Seishirou then ran his fingers arrogantly through his hair as he smirked at me.  
I frowned as I blinked at him. "Mother and child?"  
"Never mind then." He patted my head. "What's important is if you're feeling all right."  
I blinked my eyes and my flustered state took over my communication skills. "I…I had a bad dream that you were leaving me. And I couldn't even reach you. And then…"  
  
"Shh…" he pushed my shoulders down as I laid in his lap once more. "It was just a bad dream."  
"I hope so…" My eyes lowered.   
He then turned my face towards his own. "Don't worry about it, Subaru-kun."  
  
It was then that he lowered his head towards mine and kissed me once again. I grabbed the back of his collar and kissed him back in response. As his hands moved from my face to my shoulders, he whispered to my ear, "I have to tell you something, Subaru-kun."  
I nodded my head as he began unzip my shirt with his teeth while looking seriously at me. "Yes, Seishirou-san?"  
He then took off his glasses as he looked gently at me. "I don't know how to say this…"  
I whispered back as he placed me to sit on his lap, "Just tell me…"  
"The truth is…" He buried his head on my right shoulder blade. "I'm the Sa-"  
  
"SUBARU! SEI-CHAN! I'M HOME!"  
  
"Someone really hates me, I know it…" Seishirou mumbled to himself as I began to panic in front of him.  
  
ACK! I zipped my shirt back as we both scrambled to the front even before she put down her stuff and closed the door.  
  
Hokuto-chan glomped me and next she hugged Seishirou. She then pulled on my cheek. "So what have YOU two been doing while I was gone?"  
  
"Nothing much," we both answered at the same time.  
  
She sighed as we took her stuff into her room. As she unpacked, I took the hangers out as Seishirou opened the bags. There were quite a lot.  
"Hot springs are nice, but I still love the city life. I'm SO happy to be back in Tokyo!"  
  
I smiled as I handed her the hangers. "So, what did you do?"  
  
"Went around as was told." She then winked at me. "That little boy with ojii-san is a punk! And the girl of mom's friend is so cute! She looks like a doll, but she's so quiet! And then I went to see the another family…The shopping was horrendous! All these women pushed…and then I…"  
  
I sweatdropped as she went on and on. I didn't know if it was appropriate for Seishirou to hear all this, but he was attentive all the same.  
  
When Hokuto-chan finished packing, she smiled and looked at Seishirou. He looked back at her and I immediately cringed at their mutual agreement.  
  
"So, how's the bet?" she asked with an evil twinkle in her eye.  
  
My heartbeat faster and faster at that moment in fear.   
The bet…she knows about the bet to-  
  
"So, how's the bet on Subaru losing his virginity?" Hokuto eagerly asked as she poked Seishirou on the forehead.  
"HOKUTO!" I instantly turned red as I looked in panic at Seishirou and back to Hokuto. "You guys made a BET?!"  
"Of course we did!" She turned to Seishirou. "So, how'd you do?"  
  
I bent my head in defeat and sighed loudly.  
  
He got me twice?  
At that moment I blushed as I said, "Then, I think Seishirou-san-"  
"Ah, maketta, Hokuto-chan," Seishirou sighed as he started to bring out his wallet. While paying Hokuto, he said with a serious and straight face, "I told you I couldn't do it. You have too much faith in me."  
My jaw dropped as Seishirou put his hand to his head and laughed while Hokuto-chan pouted at me.  
  
He _is_ really good at this…  
  
But I c-can't believe…  
After all this time I thought he…  
  
"So, I guess I lost the bet, didn't I, Sei-chan?" Hokuto-chan as she sighed and looked from side to side while shaking her head. "I thought you'd at least get farther with my encouragement too!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Itai!" I shouted. "Why do _I_ get hit?!"  
"OOH! SUBARU!" She shook me back and forth until there were swirlies in my eyes and felt a little sick. "After all the trouble I went just for you! I made a list and everything! And NOTHING HAPPENED?!?!"  
  
As Hokuto was putting her purchases in a nice pile in her room with a big pout, I went to help Seishirou-san with his luggage.  
"Why did you lie?" I was still so confused and that's all I could sputter out.  
He nodded his head as he smiled at me while closing his bag. "Why wouldn't I? Besides, it'll drive her nuts."  
"I don't understand you at all." I punched him on the shoulder and then I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Keep on doing things like this and I'll fall even harder for you."  
"That's what I'm hoping for…" he said as he kissed me on the lips.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Hokuto shouted from the hallway.  
  
Hokuto came in on a scene of me continuing to pack Seishirou's stuff as he packed his papers into his other bag.  
  
"You guys will never get anywhere!" she shouted with a frown.  
  
I blushed as I helped him pack in silence.  
I'm just hoping we won't get _further_.  
  
Seishirou then smiled at me as I found him looking at me. Then, he winked at me.  
  
"What's going on?" Hokuto said with a smile. "Hmm? Ne? Ne?"  
  
I shook my head while looking away. I smiled as I answered, "Nothing. Nothing at all…"  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
[Hokuto's voice: And so this is how our tale ends. I come home to find * death glare to Subaru * NOTHING HAPPENED?!   
  
* Hokuto cursing to herself continues *  
  
"You guys are driving me crazy!"   
  
Seishirou looked at Subaru as Subaru looked at Seishirou at the same time.  
  
"Ohohoho! Something _did_ happen! Only not as far as I wanted." * She sighs. *  
"So…how about if I take another vacation?"  
  
"NO!" Subaru instantly protested with his hands in fists and eyes closed while blushing. "I'm not going through that all over again!"  
  
"I'm up for the challenge, Hokuto-chan," Sei-chan answered as he winked at her.   
  
* She clapped her hands together * "And this is how our fairy tale ends. They live happily ever after…"  
  
Hokuto then looks at the audience with a wistful look while tilting her head. "Or, as we would like to believe."  
  
* She shakes her head as she become genki again and smiles * "Bye Bye!"  
  
Click.  
  
Seishirou's camera goes off and Hokuto's grabbing Sei-chan's neck with a hurray as he dips to kiss her blushing little brother…  
  
"Wah~! Why does this have to always happen to me?!" Subaru shouts.  
  
  
"Because…well…you're Subaru," Seishirou answers with a matter-of-fact tone and a shrug of his shoulders. "Because of that, you're inherently irresistible."  
  
[Author nods at the reasonable explanation. "Hey, I agree with that."]  
  
  
* a book closes and Hokuto looks at the audience *   
  
"The end," she says with a sincere smile as she walks away.  
  
  
As she takes the book away, a mess of photographs fall from the book and scatter around the floor…  
  
And of them…  
  
Seishirou Sakurazuka's left profile smiling and his eyes closed…   
  
Hokuto Sumeragi holding her hand over her mouth and shouting happily, "Subaru!" as she wears a black dress with white ruffles underneath…  
  
Subaru Sumeragi's green eyes looking at the camera and his hands folded while smiling; but his wrist is chained to Seishirou's wrist…  
  
  
--  
  
Author's note: Well, even though there are lot of things I would like to say in this author's notes, I can't remember all the things I want to say. I wish I could include readers' comments and all the feedback I've gotten for this fic.   
I thank you with all my heart for sticking it out and reading this fic. I'm sorry that I couldn't make this a truly happy ending, but Tokyo Babylon with a happy ending my fanfic is kind of hard. I just wanted to capture a glimpse in which they were all happy. Within a seven day period, we went through a roller coaster of stuff and all the things that I really thought represented Tokyo Babylon.   
I know the ending is really not an ending, but I said, I just wanted something happy. I know Subaru, Sei-chan, and Hokuto-chan were happy at one time, so I wanted to see that. Of course, I had to include all that fangirl stuff that I know many of us enjoyed. ^^v I still love the singing Seishirou and shower scene the best though!   
But, again, thank you very much for reading. I don't think I would have finished this so soon if it weren't for all of you. I just wrote whatever popped in my head and even though I know I don't write enough descriptions or explain too much on the plot, I'm glad you guys still think I am okay to write for this fandom. Sometimes, I feel very unconfident about my writing and just want to stop all together, but… * smiles *  
  
I hope you had as much as fun as I did. And for the first time, I can honestly say that I'm sad to see this fic end. I usually go, "Thank god it's done~!" But this time, I think, "I wish it could have lasted longer, but you just can't."  
  
Again and again, thanks for reading.  
  
Love always, Yui Miyamoto  
9/8/2002 


End file.
